Cassielf's Love Stories
by JeanEliz
Summary: Cassie HARUS menikah dengan Elf! Makhluk-makhluk namja tampan dan namja cantik dalam satu negeri ajaib! 2 kerajaan dalam 1 negeri. Pernikahan antar 2 tipe makhluk! Yunjae Hanchul Yoosu Haehyuk Changkyu. Yaoi BL BoyXBoy DLDR! CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! (Mian, LiZz sibuk dengan RL)
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

**Title : Cassielf's Love Stories**

 **Main Cast : Yunho & Jaejoong**

 **Other Cast : DBSK & Super Junior (Not all of them), dan pemeran lain yang belum direncanakan -_-**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Humor.**

 **Author : LiZziE . YunJae . HaeHyuk**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik diri sendiri. Cerita milik saya. Plot terinspirasi dari FF fantasy yg pernah LiZz baca.**

 **_YJ_**

 **Author POV**

Casself, sebuah negeri antah berantah, terletak di antah berantah, pada peta antah berantah, bujur dan lintang antah berantah, serta dunia antah berantah #plak. Negeri ini bagai dunia tak nyata, dimana keajaiban tampak sejauh mata memandang. Air terjun yang terbalik, pepohonan berwarna-warni, makhluk bersayap dimana-mana, binar-binar merah dan biru melayang bebas, serta 2 istana megah di tengah-tengahnya.

Negeri ini nampak didominasi 2 unsur berbeda, ditandai warna yang jelas, merah dan biru. Merah adalah Cassie, sedangkan biru adalah Elf. Kedua istana itupun dibangun menurut warna masing-masing. Di sisi timur, kerajaan Cassie berkembang jauh ke arah timur, begitu pula arah barat, sebagaimana milik kerajaan Elf.

Bagaimana relasi mereka, tanyamu? Oh, janganlah kau duga mereka bermusuhan seperti Capulet dan Montague pada kisah Romeo dan Juliet. Tidak, sungguh relasi mereka tidak buruk. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat baik. Sebagai buktinya, Cassie haruslah menikah dengan Elf. Merah dan biru bagai hitam dan putih pada Yin dan Yang. Saling melengkapi, membentuk lingkaran, layaknya bendera Korea jika kalian membutuhkan gambaran. Cassie yang cenderung panas, dan Elf yang cenderung dingin, mereka saling menyeimbangkan.

Apa maksud panas dan dingin? Tentu bukan sifat mereka, apalagi suhu tubuh mereka. Konteksnya, kekuatan mereka, kemampuan mereka, dan ilmu mereka terbagi menjadi panas dan dingin. Jika kekuatan Cassie berpusat pada bara api yang panas, maka kekuatan Elf jauh lebih dingin layaknya air yang membeku seperti es. Tetapi jangan bayangkan kerajaan Elf akan mengalami musim dingin abadi atau musim panas abadi di kerajaan Cassie. Kehidupan mereka berjalan normal selayaknya iklim dan keadaan manusia biasa. Yang berbeda hanyalah makhluk-makhluk bersayap, berekor, dan berpakaian merah atau biru.

Jangan heran, negeri ini tidak memiliki yang namanya spesies yeoja. Yang ada hanyalah namja, namja, dan namja. Tak ada top dan bottom atau seme dan uke disini. Yang ada hanyalah Cassie dan Elf. Cassie adalah bangsa penyerang, pemangsa, dominan, atau apapun sebutanmu. Dan Elf adalah bangsa penerima, mangsa, submisif, atau kata lain yang ingin kau gunakan. Maka, jangan heran mengapa Cassie harus menikah dengan Elf, bisa kau bayangkan, apa yang terjadi jika meletakkan sesama Cassie yang bergairah di 1 ruangan yang sama, juga jika sesama Elf. Well, well.. Yang ada mereka akan memuaskan diri mereka masing-masing akibat tak ada yang memasuki atau dimasuki. Cassie dan Elf lebih dikategorikan pada sifat dasar makhluk mereka daripada gender. Jika yang terlahir adalah Elf, maka mereka akan tumbuh seperti yeoja, begitupula sebaliknya dengan Cassie.

Hidup mereka amat damai, tentram, dan nyaman. Tak ada hal yang mengganggu mereka. Mereka tak juga memiliki kewajiban berat seperti memimpin dunia, memikirkan harga cabai, kualitas pangan, berita beras plastik, prostitusi artis, cerai-kawin selebriti, demonstrasi mahasiswa, dokter bedah plastik gadungan, dan lainnya. Tugas mereka hanya menjaga keturunan mereka tetap tumbuh dan berkembang, serta melindunginya dari bahaya.

Tahap perkembangan mereka tidaklah rumit. Layaknya manusia biasa, mereka terlahir sebagai bayi, kemudian batita, balita, anak-anak, pra-remaja, remaja, berikutnya dewasa, lansia, dan meninggal. Yang membedakan mereka dengan manusia dalam hal ini, hanyalah panjangnya usia mereka. Masa bayi hingga pra-remaja tetaplah sama 0 sampai 15 tahun. Remaja, 16 hingga 21 tahun. Dan masa dewasa merekalah yang terpanjang 22 hingga 200 tahun, selama masa itu, tak ada pertambahan usia pada fisik mereka. Waktu seakan terhenti, dan pada usia ke 201, waktu kembali berjalan, hingga pada usia 300, waktu mereka habis di dunia ini, dan meninggal. Usia mereka seperti telah ditentukan. Tak ada yang hidup melewati usia 300, dan tak ada yang menjadi lansia sebelum 201. Namun tentunya ada yang meninggal sebelum usia 300, akibat sakit, terbunuh, ataupun hal lainnya.

Cassie sesuai gennya yang macho, memiliki pemimpin yang berwibawa dan tegas, tak lupa, amat tampan dan sempurna, Jung Yunho. Garis keturunan Jung adalah garis keturunan bangsawan raja. Sebagai anak sulung, tidak heran Yunho menjadi pemimpin. Berikutnya adalah Tan Hangeng, sepupu Yunho yang lebih tua darinya. Ia adalah anak dari kakak umma Yunho, maka dari itu, marganya bukanlah Jung. Selanjutnya Jung Yoochun, adik dari Yunho, ia sedikitpun tidak tertarik untuk menjadi raja, maka takkan ada perang saudara ._. Yoochun lebih tertarik menggoda para Elf sehingga mendapat julukan playboy kelas jidat XD

Lee Donghae, teman playboy sekaligus sahabat dari Yoochun. Ia sudah bersama-sama Yoochun dari kecil, merupakan anak dari penasihat raja terdahulu, yang kini digantikan oleh kakaknya, Lee Donghwa. Dan yang termuda adalah Jung Changmin. Maknae ternakal dan tersetan yang pernah ada. Bungsu dari Jung ini amat jahil dan evil, satu-satunya di bangsa Cassie yang memiliki nafsu makan yang luar biasa. Ia yang jenius ini taklah juga bercita-cita menjadi raja.

Di lain pihak, Elf memiliki gen yang lembut, cantik, dan anggun. Keturunan yang bersifat Elf tergolong indah dan memiliki paras cantik daripada tampan. Pemimpin mereka adalah Kim Heechul. Jika Cassie memiliki Jung, maka Elf memiliki Kim. Elf yang satu itu memiliki kemauan kuat dan prinsip yang teguh, ia begitu keras kepala dan berapi-api. Walaupun harusnya ia sedingin es, namun sekali lagi, kekuatan merekalah yang dingkn, bukan diri mereka. Keturunan kedua dari Kim, ialah Kim Jaejoong. Elf yang amat dipuja atas kesempurnaannya, sifatnya yang berubah-ubah dari dingin ke manja membuatnya makin dikagumi. Wajahnya yang cantik selalu mengundang kecemburuan segala golongan Elf.

Kim Junsu, anak ketiga dari keturunan Kim. Ia Elf yang tak ada anggun-anggunya. 180 derajat terbalik dengan kedua kakaknya yang elegan, ia lebih menyukai olahraga dan beraktifitas dengan semangat tinggi. Suaranya yang tinggi dan kepolosannya ya g akut kadang membuat jengah orang di sekitarnya. Tak hanya Junsu, ada lagi Elf yang aktif dan energik, Lee Hyukjae namanya. Anak dari penasihat raja terdahulu, layaknya Lee Donghae. Mereka bukanlah saudara, mengingat tak sedikit orang bermarga Lee. Hyukjae, atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk, merupakan sahabat sehidup-semari dari Junsu, mereka kemana-mana selalu bersama bak amplop dan perangko, kita lihat saja bagaimana ketika mereka memiliki tambatan hati masing-masing.

Tak ketinggalan, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sepupu dari keturunan Kim, anak dari adik bungsu umma Kim. Tingkat keevilannya taklah perlu diragukan lagi. Nampaknya jiwa evil hanya bersemayam di diri Heechul dan Kyuhyun, melihat cast yang lain alim semua :p

Bagaimanakah kehidupan dan keseharian mereka? Dari awal bertemu belahan hati, belahan jiwa, dan belahan pantat setelah mereka menikah (karena tidak ada belahan dada disini). Apakah cast nya adalah YunJae, HanChul, YooSu, HaeHyuk, dan ChangKyu? PASTI! #ditendang karena bikin spoiler.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeonghaseyo! LiZz baru balik dari Korea! *pamer *dilempar ke sumur**

 **Disana ketemu poster dan gambarnya DBSK & Super Junior! Orangnya enggak :'(**

 **Balik-balik baca FF, trus dapet ide! Hehehe!**

 **Mau coba buat Fantasy, seru juga kayaknya nih.**

 **Disini, usia mereka enggak LiZz tulis, susah inget angkanya ntar. Bayangin, Yunho yang berusia 131 tahun, kini merayakan ulang tahun Changmin yang ke-119, disana juga ada Kyuhyun yang berusia 118, Yoochun yang 1 bulan lalu resmi berusia 128 tahun pun ada disana. Kan bisa stress LiZz nulisnya XD.**

 **Jadi... Semua cast, usianya gatau berapa. Tapi umur manusia aja, jadi umur mereka bukan ini aslinya, itu yang LiZz kasih tau, supaya kebayang aja jarak umurnya.**

 **Yunho 26 (lebih muda 4 tahun dari aslinya nih, appa. Minta bonus dong! *dihapkido sama Yunho)**

 **Jaejoong 26 (umma... Minta bo-.. *JJ pegang piso dapur. Gajadi kok umma! Hehe)**

 **Hankyung 29**

 **Heechul 29**

 **Yoochun 24**

 **Junsu 24**

 **Donghae 24**

 **Eunhyuk 24 (Ceritanya YooSu seumuran sama HaeHyuk)**

 **Changmin 22**

 **Kyuhyun 21 (Ceritanya Kyu lebih muda :D)**

 **Kira-kira gitu deh. Kyu masih remaja nih.. Jadi masih nggak begitu paham soal yadong #plak. Tapi nanti diajarin kok #plak. Supaya ada adegan semi-NC buat ChangKyu #plak**

 **Triple Hit -.-**

 **Kritik & Saran? Tambah ide? Kasih ide? Silakan! Tulis di review aja yaa.. Atau PM juga gapapa! Gamsahamnida!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cassielf's Life

**Title : Cassielf's Love Stories**

 **Main Cast : Yunho & Jaejoong**

 **Other Cast : DBSK & Super Junior (Not all of them), dan pemeran lain yang belum direncanakan -_-**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Humor.**

 **Author : LiZziE . YunJae . HaeHyuk**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik diri sendiri. Cerita milik saya. Plot terinspirasi dari FF fantasy yg pernah LiZz baca.**

 **Gomawo untuk reviewnya! Ternyata nggak cuma LiZz yang bahagia kalo ada FF Fantasy baru :)**

 **Oh ya.. Berhubung LiZz inget, ntar keburu lupa, jadi harus buru-biru diketik.**

 **Di summary LiZz ketik mengenai kerajaan ketiga, atau pihak ketiga. Nah, untuk sekarang masih belum ada konflik. Jadi mereka akan kenalan dulu, baik-baik, couple-couple an, trus kalo udah jadi kekasih, baru deh nanti ada cobaan-cobaan sama perang-perangan (masih rencana).**

 **Tapi readers setuju / suka nggak, kalau ada konflik gitu sama perang-perangan pake sihir-sihir gitu? Kalo enggak suka, nanti LiZz buat ini fluff aja. Jadi nggak ada konflik cuma lucu-lucu aja. LiZz sama sekali enggak ada draft atau kerangka chap nya. Jadi diubah kapanpun idenya bisa aja! Hehehe.. Author nggak bener nih.. -_-**

 **LiZz bahagia banget banyak yang review! Jadi LiZz bikin chapter yang panjang!**

 **Readers harus review lagi ya! Kalo enggak, chap berikutnya pendek loh! *author labil bin ababil.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **_YJ_**

 **Author POV**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Cassielf, tepatnya di ruang makan milik kerajaan Elf. Seluruh anggota kerajaan sedang duduk menikmati sarapan mereka, seporsi telur, ikan, dan kentang. Entah mengapa menu sarapan mereka amat sangat western-style.

Denting pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring menjadi pengiring makan pagi mereka, hingga raja terdahulu, Kim Appa membuka percakapan.

"Yeoreobun.. Appa minta perhatiannya.."

Serentak seluruh anggota kerajaan menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Kim Appa, termasuk berhenti mengunyah -_-

"Eh, ah, tidak usah menatap Appa dengan tajam begitu.. Santai saja.."

Tatapan mereka melembut, menyadari sang Appa malah ketakutan.

"Ehem! Jadi, apakah kalian sudah pernah bertemu para Cassie?" Walaupun istana Cassie dan Elf terhubung oleh jembatan besar diantara kedua istana, namun kedua istana belum pernah mempertemukan masing-masing keturunan kepada satu sama lain. Mengapa? Jawabnya karena Kyuhyun belum memasuki tahap dewasanya.

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar, hanya gelengan kepala dari seluruh anggota kerajaan, kecuali Kim Umma. Setelah menyelesaikan gelengan kepala (?) mereka, seluruhnya langsung menatap kepada maknae mereka, Cho Kyuhyun. Menyadari ditatap sedemikian rupa, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap arah lain dan tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah, sudah.. Kasihan Kyuhyunnie jika kalian menatapnya begitu. Lagipula ulang tahun Kyuhyun kan sudah dekat, hanya kurang... Hmm... Tunggu.. Kurang... Ehm.. Kurang..."

"Kurang 2 hari lagi, Appa.. Mengapa engkau pikun sekali? Atau memang engkau sengaja melupakan ulang tahunku? Engkau kejam, Appa!" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kecewa. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak begitu terluka dan sedih, bahkan bibirnya bergetar halus, ditambah hidungnya yang sedikit memerah. Tak ketinggalan, mata coklatnya yang berkaca-kaca juga tak membantu.

"Ani! Appa yang pikun! Appa pikun! Ne! Appa pikun! Uljima, Kyuhyunnie! Mian ne.. Appa yang salah.. Appa tidak sengaja! Mianhae..!" Dengan kalap, Kim Appa membombardir Kyuhyun dengan pernyataan bersalah dan penghinaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Jinjja? Appa yang pikun?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut menyeringai.

"Ne! Appa yang pi-... Yah! Kau berani mengerjai Appa mu ini, eoh?! Anak kurang ajar! Dasar anak setan!" Teriak Kim Appa setelah sadar ia telah dibodohi oleh Kyuhyun. Heechul sedang membekap mulut Eunhyuk yang hendak tertawa lantang. Sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa pelan serta menutup mulutnya dengan anggun. Dilain pihak, Junsu sendiri sedang menutup mulutnya dibantu oleh Kim Umma, menahan tawanya yang sudah diujung lidah.

Jangan heran, Kim Appa memang menyuruh mereka untuk memanggilnya Appa, mulai dari anak kandungnya, hingga Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Mian, Appa.. Habis kita terlalu serius daritadi. Kan Kyu jadi bosan... Jadi 2 hari lagi kita bertemu Cassie? Boleh kita undang mereka ke ulang tahunku? Siapa tahu Heechul hyung bisa dapat jodoh, kan kasihan kalau nanti jadi perawan tu-.. Ups!"

Pertarungan iblis dimulai...

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

"Perawan tua katamu?! Kau kira aku sudah nenek-nenek hah?! Siapa suruh kau lemot sekali lahirnya?!" Jerit Heechul murka dan tidak terima dikatai oleh maknae evil satu itu.

"Aniyo! Perawan tukang marah maksudku!" Uh-oh.. Kau mencari gara-gara, Kyu..

"Diam kau maknae setan! Aku tidak marah! Dan aku tidak akan menjadi perawan tua!" Heechul bersiap melempar piringnya kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah berpelukan dengan Junsu, harap-harap-cemas dengan kejadian berikutnya.

Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus. Dinginnya bahkan bisa menusuk tulang. Elf menguasai sihir air, es, angin dingin, dan sebangsanya. Sedangkan api, bara, cahaya, angin yang panas, dan lainnya milik Cassie.

Serentak semua menoleh kearah Kim Umma, namun, bukan. Kim Umma hanya makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali tersenyum. Pandangan mereka pun bergeser ke arah Jaejoong. Dan, voila! Jaejoong sedang menatap Heechul dengan dingin, serta tangannya berbentuk seperti orang habis menjentikkan jarinya (ngerti kan?)

Ratu iblis dikenal sebagai Heechul, namun Ratu iblis sesungguhnya bukanlah Heechul, yang notabene pemimpin Elf yang baru. Jaejoonglah ratunya. Ia dapat menjadi sedingin es, atau semenghanyutkan air. Ia dapat menjadi sekaku es, atau selembut aliran air. Jangan membuat ia marah, tak segan ia menghukum keluarganya sendiri jika mereka mulai saling menyakiti dengan keterlaluan. Jaejoong benci pertikaian yang mulai berbahaya.

"Coba kau lempar piring itu, Kim.." Suaranya lembut namun tatapannya sedingin es dan setajam pisau.

"Coba dan kubekukan hidupmu..." Lanjutnya dengan kalem, tatapannya tak berhenti menusuk Heechul.

Kesunyian... Bahkan Kim Appa & Umma sudah tak bisa berkutik jika begini. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menyadarkan Jaejoong dengan meminta maaf atau menuruti ucapannya. Yah, satu-satunya untuk saat ini, untuk berikutnya, baca saja FF ini untuk chapter-chapter kedepan #plak.

Menyadarkan? Ya, kalian tak salah baca. Jaejoong bagai memiliki beberapa kepribadian, yang mana dia sendiri sadar jika ia berpindah dari satu ke kepribadian lainnya. Namun, perpindahan itu tidak bisa dicegahnya, apalagi kepribadian itu memiliki jalur pikiran yang lain-lain. Jika Jaejoong dalam mode normal, atau kepribadian yang dominan pada kehidupan sehari-harinya memiliki kesadaran yang kuat, maka ia akan kembali normal.

Kesamaan kepribadian-kepribadian itu adalah mereka akan memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jadi ketika ia marah, maka kepribadian yang mendominasi kemarahan akan muncul, jika ia sedih, kepribadian lain yang muncul, begitu pula dengan setiap perasaan Jaejoong. Tetapi tidak semua kepribadian itu begitu berbeda, hanya kepribadian kemarahan dan kecemburuan yang begitu kontras dengan kepribadian lainnya, seperti saat ini. Dan ya, hanya Jaejoong satu-satunya yang seperti itu di masa ini.

"Jaejoongie.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya.. Jebal, sadarlah.." Heechul meletakkan piringnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan memelas. Ratu iblis pun takluk dengan Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Jaejoong memudar dan matanya sayu, kemudian terpejam sejenak. Ketika terbuka tatapannya sudah menjadi tatapan mata doe yang berbinar jenaka.

"Eoh? Heechul hyung, mianhae... Joongie begitu lagi..." Ujarnya penuh penyesalan. Uri Jaejoongie kembali normal.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari seluruh makhluk bernafas disana. Sungguh, tak perlulah kejadian di masa kanak-kanak, ketika Jaejoong belum mampu mengendalikan kepribadiannya, terulang lagi hari ini. Istana bagai diterjang angin topan dan badai, kemudian ditenggelamkan ke lautan lepas. Kacau!

"Ne, gwaenchana.. Hyung juga minta maaf, perbuatan hyung tadi sampai memicumu seperti itu, mianhae ne.." Heechul yang tadi berdiri, kini terduduk lemas ke bangkunya, lega.

"Jja.. Lusa Kyuhyunnie ulang tahun, kita undang para Cassie kesini, ne? Kita buka jembatannya dengan lebar, arraseo?" Ucapan Kim Appa mengembalikan fokus semua anggota kerajaan kepada pokok pembahasan tadi, sebelum semua kericuhan dimulai.

"Nde, Appa!" Teriak semuanya bersemangat. Dan mereka sibuk membicarakan apa yang akan digunakan, bagaimana harus bersikap, apa saja yang akan dilakukan, membayangkan bagaimana para Cassie itu, dan lain sebagainya.

 **_YJ_**

Siang itu, di istana Cassie. Seorang namja tegap sedang melangkah cepat, membelah lorong-lorong kerajaan yang menjulang tinggi. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Hei! Bukannya Cassie memiliki sayap? Yeah, memang mereka memiliki sayap berwarna merah darah kehitaman, bahkan sayap yang besar dan megah. Saking besarnya hingga dapat menyakiti makhluk lain jika digunakan di dalam ruangan. Dan begitu kuat hentakannya hingga dapat menggores dinding-dinding istana.

Cassie itu, adalah Yunho. Sang pemimpin istana Cassie saat ini menggantikan Jung Appa. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan pintu berwarna emas yang besar, mendorongnya pelan hingga pintu itu terbuka lebar, menunjukkan isi ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruangan bersantai, dengan sofa-sofa yang lebar, rak-rak buku, bahkan kulkas yang besar. Kurasa kau tau itu milik siapa kan?

"Annyeong, hyung! Kau mau ini?" Sapa Changmin dari depan kulkas yang terbuka, menawarkan makanan-makanan koleksinya.

"Tidak terima kasih, Min. Simpan untukmu sendiri." Tolak Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis. Ya, kau tidak salah baca. Yunho memang lembut jika berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Hanya dari luar saja ia tampak kaku, imej katanya.

"Karena Yunho sudah datang, Appa bisa mulai bicara sekarang. Duduklah dan fokus kemari." Perintah Jung Appa yang mendapat tanggapan positif dari seluruh anak-anaknya. Sama seperti Kim Appa, Jung Appa pun tak membeda-bedakan anak kandungnya dengan keponakan dan sahabat anaknya.

"Jadi, ulang tahun peralihan anggota kerajaan Elf yang termuda adalah 2 hari lagi. Yang artinya, pada hari itu, ia genap berusia 22 tahun, ia akan memasuki masa dewasa. Maka, kalian, penerus kaum Cassie, diperbolehkan untuk menemui para penerus kaum Elf. Jembatan penghubung akan dibuka, pesta diselenggarakan besar-besaran, dan Elf akan menunjukkan pesonanya, selayaknya kalian pula."

"Yatta! Bisa bertemu Elf seksi nan cantik!" Teriak Yoochun sambil melonjak dari sofa, kegirangan nampaknya.

PLAK

"Mesum sekali pikiranmu!" Jitakan Hankyung mendarat dengan mulus di tengkuk Yoochun.

"Appo! Hyung, kau tega!"

"Cukup! Persiapkan diri kalian, 2 hari lagi pukul 4 sore, jembatan dibuka. Kita akan berangkat bersama-sama pada pukul 5." Jung Appa melanjutkan pengumumannya, menghentikan perdebatan Yoochun dan Hamkyung.

"Ah, waeeee ~ ..? Lebih cepat lebih baik, Appa!" Protes Yoochun. Kurasa kalian mengerti maksudnya kan? Agar ia dapat menggoda para Elf itu lebih cepat.

"Karena pestanya mulai pukul 5, pabo! Aigo, dasar anak mesum!" Jung Appa hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, meratapi nasibnya memiliki anak yang aneh-aneh.

"Ah.. Arraseo, Appa.. Kita berangkat pukul 5 kurang 5 menit saja, eotte?"

"Yoochun..." Tegur Yunho kalem. Namun matanya menatap tajam sang adik.

"O-oh! Jam 5 saja deh! Hehehehe" Tawa canggung terdengar dari bibir Yoochun yang nampak gelisah ditatap sedemikian rupa.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Jung Umma kali ini, setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Berapa penerus Elf yang ada untuk dipasangkan dengan kami?" Tanya Donghae, walaupun ia teman Yoochun, namun nampaknya ia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda playboy nya dihadapan Jung Appa dan Umma.

"Ada 5, sama seperti jumlah kalian. Jadi pastikan jangan berebut ne?"

"Arraseo, Umma.. Bisa beritahu kami nama dan ciri-cirinya? Kami cukup penasaran." Tanya Donghae lagi. Kami? Nampaknya hanya Donghae yang menanyakannya, namun nyatanya, Yoochun sudah main mata dengan Donghae, memberi kode untuk mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kim Heechul yang glamor, Kim Jaejoong yang elegan namun tak terduga, Kim Junsu yang aktif dan unik, Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk yang bersemangat, dan Cho Kyuhyun yang jahil dan evil, sepertimu Changmin! Pastikan Changmin memilih yang lain selain Kyuhyun, karena duo setan akan menyulitkan semua golongan!" Jelas Jung Appa, nampaknya beliau tidak tahu saja, couple FF ini adalah ChangKyu.

"Mendengar perkataan Appa, sungguh aku jadi tertarik pada Elf bernama Kyuhyun itu. Hihihi." Gumam Changmin sambil menyeringai halus.

 **_YJ_**

 **Dua hari kemudian, pukul 3 sore.**

Tok tok tok

"Kyuhyunnie.. Aku masuk ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kau pakai baju apa nanti? Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap? Bisa bantu aku memilih ba-.. HUWAA! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?!"

Keadaan kamar kacau balau! Pakaian-pakaian tergeletak begitu saja, bahkan ada bokser yang teronggok manis di atas lemari. Mulai dari kaos, kemeja, tuksedo, celana, sepatu, kaus kaki, ikat pinggang, kemeja lagi, jas formal, dan kemeja lagi, bahkan gaun! Semuanya terlempar kesana kemari, pintu lemari terbuka lebar, dan ada Kyuhyun yang terduduk lemas di depan lemari, tangannya ia ayun-ayunkan, membuat hembusan angin untuk menyibak lembaran-lembaran pakaian di dalam lemari agar keluar ke hadapannya. Jika dirasanya tak sesuai, diarahkannya telunjuk tangannya ke belakang, membuat anginnya melempar pakaian itu entah kemana. Dan kegiatan itu berulang-ulang.

"K-kyuhyun! Sabar! Mau kubantu?" Kepanikan terlihat jelas di raut Eunhyuk. Apalagi wajah Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan ekspresi hopeless, tampak kosong dan frustasi.

"Percuma, hyung. Aku tak pandai berdandan. Takkan ada Cassie yang tertarik pada evil sepertiku..." Jawab Kyuhyun lesu dengan sangat OOC.

"A-ah.. H-Heechul hyung! Jaejoong hyung!" Jerit Eunhyuk panik sambil berlari-lari ditempat, kemudian berlari keluar kamar, kembali lagi ke dalam, berputar-putar, hingga akhirnya terpeleset gaun yang entah darimana munculnya.

BRUK

"A-aw!"

"Hati-hati, hyung.. Kau harus mencari Cassie malam ini... Tak sepertiku yang akan sendirian selalu..." Ujar Kyuhyun tertawa sedih, nampaknya ia merasa bahwa takkan ada yang menyukainya. Hal-hal seperti itu wajar disini, masa peralihan remaja ke dewasa memang seperti masa puber bagi kaum mereka. Hormon-hormon tak seimbang, perasaan-perasaan aneh mulai muncul, perubahan-perubahan nyata mulai terlihat.

BRAK

Pintu terbanting keras.

"Wae, wae, wae? Ada apa kau berteriak, Hyukjae?!" Heechul yang panik bahkan melupakan bahwa ia masih memakai rol rambut.

"Omo! Kyuhyunnie! Eunhyukkie! Gwaenchana?! Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Jerit Jaejoong, melupakan eye-liner yang masih dipegangnya, untung belum digoreskannya pada wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun! Ia mengalami down!" Lapor Eunhyuk dalam keadaan masih terjengkang.

Swish swush

Angin-angin kuat berdatangan, membuka jalan kearah Kyuhyun, menyingkirkan baju-baju yang tergeletak. Rupanya Heechul yang melakukannya. Di belakangnya, Jaejoong menggerakkan angin-angin miliknya, melipat pakaian-pakaian itu dengan rapi dan menyusunnya diatas meja.

"Aigo.. Kyuhyunnie... Jangan khawatir, sayang.. Kudengar Cassie juga memiliki anak yang sama evilnya denganmu.. Siapa tahu ia tertarik dan menyukaimu? Lalu kalian akan menjadi partner-in-crime? Eotte? Joha ne?" Hibur Heechul persis seorang ibu-ibu. Ia memeluk maknaenya dengan sayang, berharap dapat menenangkan kegelisahan Kyuhyun.

"Nde, Heechul hyung benar.. Kau menarik dengan caramu sendiri! Jangan khawatir ne! Yang Joongie takutkan malah Joongie nggak dapet pasangan karena semua ngeliatin Kyuhyunnie.. Kan Joongie aneh, kepribadian-kepribadian Joongie pasti menakutkan buat mereka... Uh, Joongie jadi sedih.." Kepribadian manja Jaejoong muncul, membuatnya memanggil dirinya dengan Joongie, mengubah nada bicaranya, mengganti kosakatanya, dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jinjja, hyungie? Pasti ada yang suka dengaku?"

"Nde!" Sahut keduanya kompak.

"Kajja! Heechul sang diva akan membantumu berdandan!"

"Dan Jaejoong sang trend setter akan memilihkan pakaianmu!" Kepribadian Jaejoong dapat berubah-ubah dengan cepat, jadi jangan terkejut jika Jaejoong akan berbeda dari waktu ke waktu.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Protes Eunhyuk yang masih terjengkang.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita berdandan disini semua? Suruh Junsu kemari!" Perintah Heechul pada Eunhyuk.

"Jangan lupa suruh Junsu-ie bawa lemari kita semua ne!" Lanjut Jaejoong. Jangan heran, mereka memiliki kekuatan angin kan? Tak sulit bagi mereka untuk membawa sebuah lemari. Tinggal dilayangkannya dan selesai.

"Arraseo! Perbudak aku saja terus!" Gerutu Eunhyuk sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Tak lama terdengar teriakannya yang memanggil Junsu.

Berikutnya mereka sudah heboh di kamar Kyuhyun, berdandan, berganti baju, memakai aksesoris, bercanda, menggoda, dan mendandani satu sama lain. Persis seperti gadis-gadis muda -_-

 **TBC**

 **HEY! Aslinya chap ini 2x lipatnya yang sekarang.. Tapi karena LiZz takut kepanjangan, jadi LiZz bagi 2 aja. Jadi ini chap 2, yg brikutnya chap 3. (Biar keliatan banyak =_=)**

 **Mianhae, kalau humornya garing, fantasy nya kurang keren, dan FF nya kurang memuaskan.. LiZz juga manusia, author amatir, bukan murid sekolah psikologi atau bahasa (hubungannya apaan?)**

 **Maafkan typos juga.. Ini LiZz ngetik dari iPhone, jadi jari-jari pada rebutan tempat. Enggak lega kayak di laptop. Mian kalau ada salah penulisan. LiZz ngetik FF dulu di tab, lalu sekarang di iPhone. Lama-lama makin kecil -...-**

 **Mind to review? Kasih ide, usulan, kritik, saran.. Silakannn...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Birthday Party

**Title : Cassielf's Love Stories**

 **Main Cast : Yunho & Jaejoong**

 **Other Cast : DBSK & Super Junior (Not all of them), dan pemeran lain yang belum direncanakan -_-**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Humor.**

 **Author : LiZziE . YunJae . HaeHyuk**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik diri sendiri. Cerita milik saya. Plot terinspirasi dari FF fantasy yg pernah LiZz baca.**

 **Annyeong! Ini lanjutan dari chap sebelumnya yang kepanjangan ituuu..**

 **Ada pertanyaan dari 'dheaniyuu', Kim Appa juga dari Cassie ne? Tapi kenapa bisa jadi rajanya para Elf?**

 **Begini.. Gunakan imajinasi kalian #plak. Jadi Kim merupakan keturunan pemimpin Elf, jika saja Kim Appa tidak terlahir sebagai Kim, maka ia akan tinggal di kerajaan Cassie sebagai rakuat. Bayangkan saja julukan Cassie itu sebagai namja atau seme, dan Elf kebalikannya. Jika ia Cassie, maka akan tumbuh sayap. Jika ia Elf, maka rambutnya akan memanjang dengan cepat. Kurang lebih begitu. Karena Kim Appa seorang Kim, maka ia harus tetap di kerajaan Elf, memimpin para Elf. Begitu pula untuk Jung, Jung Umma adalah Elf yang dipilih Jung Appa sebagai istri, makadari itu beliau diperbolehkan tinggal di kerajaan Cassie.**

 **Ada yang bingung? Silakan PM LiZz kalau ada yang bingung yaa..**

 **Lalu berikutnya..**

 **Mian.. LiZz mau tanya. Ini FF lebih baik taruh rated M atau T atau T+ atau apa? (T+ tuh ada kan ya?). Soalnya jujur, LiZz belum kepikir buat bikin NC. Tapi perkataan-perkataanya cast di FF ini kayaknya udah menjurus ya? Terus juga mungkin akan ada adegan yang agak menjurus juga sih.. Tapi kayaknya belum NC.**

 **Jadi LiZz bingung gimana baiknya? Kalo menjurus tapi ditaruh di T kan nggak enak juga.. Tapi kayaknya juga masih ringan kalo ditaruh di M (yang berat kayak apa dong =_=)**

 **Mohon pencerahan...**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **_YJ_**

 **Pukul 5 sore, di hari yang sama.**

 **Pesta ulang tahun peralihan Kyuhyun.**

Anggota kerajaan Cassie sudah bersiap melangkah menyusuri jembatan penghubung kedua istana. Dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan rambut-rambut mereka seperti di drama, mereka melangkah bersebelahan dengan lagu pengiring 'Paradise' OST nya Boys Before Flower.

Almost paradise ~ *author dibekep karena nggak pake trademark.

Pintu penghubung jembatan dan kerajaan Elf sudah terbuka. Berdiri disana seorang buttler, pelayan laki-laki dari istana. Dengan sopan membungkuk dan mengantarkan para Cassie ke ballroom pesta.

Di perjalanan, Yoochun tak henti-hentinya bertanya kepada Jung Appa, 5W + 1H ditanyakannya mengenai para namja Elf. Dan Jung Appa tak meladeninya, sibuk berbicara dengan Hankyung. Di lain pihak Changmin sedang mengusili Donghae, Yunho berjalan dengan tenang, dan Jung Umma berbicara dengan sang buttler, menanyakan kabar Kim Umma.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan dan Nyonya.." Ujar buttler itu ketika mereka sampai di pintu raksasa berwarna biru dengan aksen perak.

Buttler itu membukakan pintu bagi tamu-tamunya dan terpampanglah hiruk-pikuk pesta ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Dengan dekorasi biru dan merah, ditambah aksen perak dan emas, membuatnya tampak mewah dan megah.

"Mari saya antarkan kepada tuan rumah pesta ini."

Mereka berjalan hingga sampai di suatu ujung ballroom ini. Terlihat Kim Appa dan Umma berdiri menghadap mereka, dan 5 namja berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Ah, lama tak berjumpa, Jung! Kau semakin tua!" Sapa Kim Appa seraya tertawa.

"Kau sendiri makin pendek tampaknya!" Balas Jung Appa. Mereka memang akrab, tak heran bertukar ejekan bukan menjadi masalah.

"Mari, kita saling mengenalkan anak-anak kita!"

"Tentu, tentu! Yoochun bahkan sudah tak sabar! Benar bukan?" Goda Jung Appa sambil melirik Yoochun yang hanya dapat tersenyum canggung.

"Hahaha! Bagus, bagus! Cassie memang harus agresif! Berbaliklah anak-anakku! Tatap mereka tepat di matanya!"

Dan berbaliklah kelima Elf yang menawan itu. Mengundang tatapan kagum dari Kelima Cassie keturunan Jung. Bahkan pipi Changmin sudah merona sedikit.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, anakku. Tebar pesonamu.. Hahaha" Suruh Kim Appa kepada anak-anaknya, dan menepuk pundak Heechul selaku anak tertua.

"Annyeonghaeseyo.. Kim Heechul imnida.. Penerus pemimpin kerajaan Elf menggantikan Appaku. Salam kenal.." Ujar Heechul kalem, ia memang sedikit menahan dirinya. Disusul menyenggol tangan Jaejoong.

"Ah? Sekarang? Oh, mian.. Annyeong! Ah, annyeonghaseyo.." Buru-buru diperbaikinya kalimat yang diucapkannya. Tak sopan kan, menggunakan banmal kepada orang yang baru dikenal. Kepribadiannya yang kikuk sepertinya menampakkan diri.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida.. Mohon jangan takut padaku.. Dan aku tidak aneh.." Lanjutnya. Memang ada kabar burung bahwa Jaejoong menakutkan, akibat kepribadiannya yang berubah-ubah. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jaejoong itu menyeramkan. Namun sifatnya setelah kalian bertemu dengannya akan mematahkan segala persepsi kalian terhadap Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Giliranku! Annyeonghaseyo! Naneun Kim Junsu imnida! Lalu itu Eunhyukkie dan Kyuhyunnie! Eh? Buat apa aku mengatakan itu? Lalu.. Lalu apa ya? Ah sudahlah.. Hyukkie, giliranmu!"

Serentak seluruhnya tertawa akibat ulah Junsu yang polos dan gugup.

"Ah waeee ~ ? Jangan menertawaikuuu.."

"Annyeonghaseyo! Seperti yang Junsu bilang, aku Lee Hyukjae, atau Lee Eunhyuk, atau Eunhyuk, Hyukjae juga boleh! Aku selalu penuh semangat loh.. Katanya sih..."

"Nah, inilah saatnya yang berulang tahun memperkenalkan diri!" Seru Eunhyuk dengan semangat

"A-annyeonghaseyo.. Kim, eh, mianhae.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. Hari ini resmi berusia 22 tahun.. Mohon kerjasamanya..." Saking gugupnya, Kyuhyun sampai salah menyebut marganya sendiri.

"Kau kira kita mau melamar kerja apa? Pabo dongsaeng..." Gerutu Heechul dari ujung, yang tentunya terdengar oleh mereka semua. Kali ini Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing untuk membalas, ini hari bahagia untuknya.

"Sekarang saatnya para Jung. Hankyung-ah, mulailah.." Kata Jung Appa kepada semuanya.

"Nde, annyeonghaseyo, yeoreobun. Tan Hankyung imnida. Aku yang paling tua disini.. Hehe." Ujarnya ditambah cengiran konyol.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho imnida. Pemimpin kerajaan Cassie saat ini, keturunan Jung yang pertama."

"Kau kaku sekali! Nggak usah jaim disini deh!" Semprot Jaejoong dengan kepribadian manja.

Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung memelototi Jaejoong dengan tidak terima. Menyadari tatapan tajam itu, Jaejoong buru-buru bersembunyi di balik punggung Heechul sambil bergumam, "Dia seram!".

"Annyeonghaseyo! Jung Yoochun imnida! Jangan percaya rumor apapun tentangku! Aku setia!" Rumor yang dimaksud adalah rumor ia playboy.

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku Lee Donghae. Salam kenal! Jangan bosan dengaku ya!"

"Annyeonghaseyo! Aku maknae mereka.. Jung Changmin imnida! Hobbyku, makan.. Dan julukanku evil.. Padahal aku kan alim dan baik.. Nggak nakal pula.." Perkenalan Changmin disambut dengan seluruh Jung memutar bola mata mereka seakan berkata, "Apanya yang alim dan baik?".

"Nah, silakan nikmati pestanya.. Kalian boleh saling mengenal, kami akan berbincang berempat. Sana, sana.." Usir Kim Appa kepada seluruh keturunan Jung dan Kim.

Kecanggungan melanda. Mereka nampak bingung harus bagaimana. Namun tidak bagi Junsu dan Eunhyuk. Pada dasarnya mereka memang mudah akrab, jadi tak masalah deh.

"Kajja! Kita cari pisang! Aku mau makan pisang! Banana, yeyeye! Banana, yoyoyo!" Sudah tau dong siapa yang nyariin pisang.

"Dasar monyet kau!" Hina Donghae dengan tidak berkeperi-ikan-an.

"Yah! Pisang itu sehat!"

"Iya, makanya kau mirip monyet. Sehatkan monyet itu, hiperaktif sepertimu!"

"Daripada kau mirip ikan cucut. Bibirmu terlalu maju!"

"Mwo?! Beraninya! Sudah seperti monyet, kurus pula seperti ikan teri! Myeolchi! Myeolchi!"

"Dasar kau ikan! Ikan jelek! Ikan cucut!"

"Hahaha! Hanya ikan? Bagaimana denganmu? Monyet! Myeolchi! Kurus! Kerempeng! Hiperaktif!"

Mari kita tinggalkan perseteruan yang tak penting itu. Beralih ke Junsu yang sedang memutari tubuh Yoochun. Memandang dari atas hingga bawah. Lalu meneliti dengan seksama.

"Yah! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" Protes Yoochun yang mulai tak nyaman.

"Ani.. Aku hanya heran.."

"Mwoya?"

"Mengapa tubuhnya terlihat tegap, besar, dan kokoh? Sedangkan kami para Elf tidak, kami bertubuh mungil dan kurus.. Ini aneh.."

"Tentu berbeda! Kami Cassie! Kalian Elf! Kalau tubuh kami seperti kalian, bisa-bisa kami berteriak minta dimasuki!" Yoochun bisa emosi jiwa kalau begini caranya.

"Nde? Dimasuki? Apanya?" Junsu berhenti mengamati tubuh Yoochun dan berdiri tegak, menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aigoo.. Kau tidak mengerti?"

"Tidak. Yang kumengerti adalah jidatmu amat lebar... Mengapa semua yang ada di tubuhmu berukuran lebih dari kami? Punggungmu, bahumu, tanganmu, kakimu, tinggimu, bahkan jidatmu!" Uh-oh.. Kalimatmu berbahaya dan menjurus, tidakkah kau mengerti, Junsu?

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, tapi, hey! Darimana kau tau ukuranku di atas ukuranmu?!" Well, saklar ke-yadong-an Yoochun sudah ON. Ia mengira ucapan Junsu merujuk pada ukuran juniornya.

"Lihat saja! Sudah tampak jelas kan?" Sahut Junsu balik.

"Mwo?!" Yoochun buru-buru menunduk, melihat daerah selangkangannya. Ia mengira juniornya nampak dari luar atau celananya yang ketat.

"Lihatkan? Bahumu lebih besar, tanganmu lebih lebar, tubuhmu lebih tinggi, kakimu lebih panjang. Terlihat kan?"

"Jadi, itu maksudnya..." Gumam Yoochun malu, ia malah berpikir aneh-aneh. Kini ia menganggap Junsu berbahaya karena bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat ambigu.

Jika kita menengok kearah HanChul, maka.. Loh? Kok? Sejak kapan mereka sudah seakrab itu?

"Mengapa kau begitu pabo?! Bisa-bisanya kau menyenggol waitress itu?! Lihat! Sekarang sepatuku tersiram air!"

"Heechul-ah, itu hanya terciprat. Bahkan kini tak berbekas.. Jangan dilebih-lebihkan.."

Kalian tentu mengerti ucapan mana yang diucapkan siapa. Siapa lagi yang se-emosi itu kalau bukan Heechul dan siapa yang sekalem itu kalau bukan Hankyung.

"Berlebihan katamu?! Kau tak tahu berapa lama kami bersiap-siap agar tampak menawan dihadapan para Cassie?! Dan kini kau bilang berlebihan?!"

"Menawan? Untuk kami? Sebuah kehormatan kalau aku diperhatikan oleh malaikat cantik sepertimu.." Gombalan maut milik Hankyung! Eh, sejak kapan Hankyung bisa menggombal? Apakah efektif?

Sepertinya iya. Lihat saja, Heechul yang merona, sejak kapan Heechul bisa merona?

Mari tinggalkan pasangan itu dan beralih kepada Changmin yang merecoki Yunho tanpa lelah.

"Hyung, hyung! Itukah Kyuhyun? Mengapa ia nampak cantik? Mengapa ia begitu menawan? Mengapa aku berdebar? Apa hyung pernah bertemu dengannya? Rambutnya kecoklatan, hyung! Matanya hazel! Aku terpesona! Apakah dia yang dikatakan Appa sebagai evil? Mengapa ia bagai malaikat? Lihat, ia begitu malu-malu!"

"Changmin.." Tegur Yunho.

"Kau tidak lihat, hyung? Ia nampak paling bersinar! Bahkan kegelisahannya nampak imut! Hyung, jangan rebut dia, ne? Aku ingin Kyuhyun jadi couple-ku! Kumohon, hyung! Aku amat ingin!"

"Jung Changmin..."

"Astaga! Tubuhnya kurus sekali! Ia cukup tinggi, tapi mengapa ia tidak tumbuh setinggi kita, hyung? Ah, mungkin karena dia Elf ya? Hyung pernah bertemu makhluk secantik dia?"

"JUNG CHANGMIN! BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!"

"Omo! Mianhae, hyung! Jwiseonghamnida!" Jerit Changmin panik, ia bahkan bersujud layaknya tahun baru saja.

"Uh? Ahahaha!" Tawa Kyuhyun terdengar nyaring, ia menertawai Changmin dengan amat puas. Kyuhyun memang diam-diam memerhatikan Changmin yang berbicara diam-diam tentangnya sejak tadi. Berulang kali ia mendengar kata Kyuhyun dari mulut Changmin, namun selebihnya tak jelas.

"Whoaa..." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbentuk hati. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan tidak elit. Apalagi posisinya masih berlutut, bekas memohon ampun dari Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho? Ia sendiri masih mematung, melihat sosok malaikat yang berkilauan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Malaikat itu sedang tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Bahkan nampak angin sejuk yang berhembus, menggoyangkan rambut hitam sang malaikat tanpa sayap itu. Hal itu menyadarkannya. Makhluk itu Elf karena tak ada sayap yang tumbuh di punggungnya.

"Jaejoong? Apa aku benar?"

"Eoh? Nde.. Kau.. Yunho? Benar?" Rupanya Yunho tanpa sadar melangkah maju dan menyapa malaikat pujaannya. Saking terpesonanya ia, mungkin berkedip pun belum dilakukannya.

"Hah?" Mata musang itu mengerjap cepat, kata Yunho dari bibir Jaejoong seakan memanggil Yunho kembali ke alam sadar.

"Apa aku salah? Mianhae.." Kepribadian lembut Jaejoong mengambil alih tubuhnya saat ini. Menunjukkan soso keibuan dari Jaejoong.

"Aniyo! Kau benar, aku Yunho. Cassie yang kau hina tadi... Aku bukan kaku, sungguh!" Hei, sejak kapan Yunho menjadi salting (salah tingkah)?

"Jinjja? Mianhae untuk yang tadi.. Kau tau kan, itu.. Ehm, sejenis... Kepribadian? Bagaimana kau menyebutnya, itulah hal itu. Aduh, bahasaku ribet.. Seperti sifatku mengubah kepribadianku.. Begitu.. Ah, bukan begitu juga.. Bagaimana, ya?" Jaejoong menjadi pribadi yang cerewet kini, ia memang orang yang suka berbicara dan bercerita. Namun kepribadian kali ini bukanlah kecerewetan, karena tidak ada kepribadian seperti itu pada diri Jaejoong. Yang ada adalah ia sedang gugup. Mengapa? Jawabannya adalah...

 **Jaejoong POV**

Omo! Mengapa ada makhluk setampan dia sih? Apalagi tubuhnya yang tegap itu! Begitu tegas dan melindungi... Joongie jadi ingin coba berada di pelukannya... Eottokhae? Ah! Mari coba dengan sihir!

CTIK

Jentikkan jari yang menguntungkan Jaejoong namun merugikan waitress yang ada di belakangnya.

PRANG KRUMPYANG (apaan deh -_-")

"Whua!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

SYUT

BRUK

(Sound efek nggak bener nih =_=)

Segera kurasakan tubuhku terdorong oleh tubuh waitress tadi, kemudian melayang sejenak. Kemudian yang kurasakan hanyalah sesuatu yang kokoh dan hangat. Inikah rasanya di pelukan Yunho?

Bukan! Ini pemanas ruangan yang menempel di dinding!

*dihajar Jaejoong karena menistakan dirinya

Segera kurasakan dua lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangku. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan benar saja, kulihat wajah kecil milik Yunho, lengkap dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Gwanchana? Waitress itu sungguh ceroboh! Masa ia tidak bisa melihat air es di depannya?" Suaranya begitu menggetarkan jiwa! Apalagi dilihat dari dekat, wajahnya terpahat sempurna! Bibir berbentuk hatinya yang seksi, rahangnya yang tegas, lehernya yang menggoda untuk dipeluk, dan tatapan matanya yang melumerkan hatiku! Omo, omo! Mengapa aku jadi mesum?!

"N-nde.. G-gamsahamnida, Yunho-ssi.." Dengan tak rela, kulepas pelukanku dan berdiri tegap kembali. Kurasa aku mulai mengharapkan pelukan itu setiap hari.

"Yunho saja.. Atau mungkin panggilan lain yang lebih imut? Hahahaha." Uuh.. Apa ia serius menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan imut? Atau ia hanya menggodaku saja?

"Y-Yunho.." Kurasa pipiku merona sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau Yunnie? Hihihihi." Well, kurasa ia menggodaku. Apalagi setelah melihat rona pipiku, makin jahil saja dia.

"Yun-Yunnie..." Gumamku pelan. Tak tahukah kau, aku begitu malu!

"Waeee?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai setan. Kau menyebalkan, Yunnie!

"..."

"Ah, kajja! Antar aku memutari ballroom ini!" Ajak Yunho kepadaku, ia melangkah sambil meng-.. Eh?! Menggenggam tanganku?! Kyaaa! Mimpi apa aku semalam?!

*emak rempong bener dah

 **TBC**

 **HAYOO! Jaejoong kenapa tuh?! Hamil ya? Loh? #kick**

 **Prolognya anggap sebagai chapter 1 aja kali ya.. Yang sebelum ini chap 2. Jadi ini chap 3.. (Biar berasa udah ngetik banyak *lepas tanggung jawab *dibuang ke laut)**

 **Silakan kritik, saran, ide, usul, masukan, pengeluaran, biaya utang, potongan pembelian, piutang, harta, modal. Lho? Jadi pelajaran akuntansi...**

 **Pokoknya review! Harus! *acungin beha JJ**

 **JJ : kembaliin beha ku!**

 **YH : kau tidak perlu beha, Boo..**

 **JJ : ah, wae?!**

 **YH : paling juga akan kulepas nanti.. *smirk**

 **JJ : jangan begitu.. Joongie maluuu..**

 **YH & JJ sedang NC, mohon tunggu sebentar.**

 **YH : nah, kalian review ya, kalo enggak, siap-siap gabisa jalan 1 minggu!**

 **JJ : yah! Yunnie selingkuh!**

 **YH & JJ sedang KDRT, mohon tunggu sebentar.**

 **JJ : review nee.. :)**

 **YH : r-rev-review ju-jus-juseyo *babak belur**


	4. Chapter 4 - ChangKyu Is The First One

**Title : Cassielf's Love Stories**

 **Main Cast : Yunho & Jaejoong**

 **Other Cast : DBSK & Super Junior (Not all of them), dan pemeran lain yang belum direncanakan -_-**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Humor.**

 **Author : LiZziE . YunJae . HaeHyuk**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik diri sendiri. Cerita milik saya. Plot terinspirasi dari FF fantasy yg pernah LiZz baca.**

 **LiZz memutuskan untuk taruh FF ini di rate T dulu. Begitu udah deket sama adegan-adegan yang mulai berbahaya (kalau ada), akan LiZz balikin lagi ke rate M :)**

 **Ternyata, oh ternyata!**

 **Readers maunya FF yang fluff aja. Tentang kelucu-lucuan couple-couple FF ini, cara Yunho menghadapi Jaejoong, cara Changmin menaklukkan Kyuhyun, cara ikan kawin sama monyet, cara ratu iblis pacaran sama orang China, dan cara lumba-lumba berenang di jidat seluas lapangan sepak bola.**

 **Bahkan ada reader yang bilang uke-uke di FF ini imut banget! (-coret-kayakLiZz-coret-)**

 **Readers mohon kasih ide untuk alur cerita dong.. LiZz kadang-kadang bisa blank kalo mau ngetik FF =_=**

 **Tetep akan ada pihak ketiga, perang-perangan (kayak mainan anak kecil aja) juga ada. Tapi bukan ngelawan penyihir, mak lampir, Kim Hyun Joong, Choi Siwon, Choi Seung Hyun, Go Ahra, Jessica, loh? Kok jadi orang ketiganya YunJae yang diketik? -.-**

 **Pihak ketiganya adalah... Lihat nanti saja! Lol *ditendang rame-rame**

 **SPOILER DIKIT AJA!**

 **Kalo readers gamau tau, silakan skip aja, langsung baca chap ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pihak ketiganya awalnya seperti tidak suka (bukan jahat) pada makhluk Cassie dan Elf karena mereka tidak kenal, jadi ada bangsa lain selain Cassie dan Elf. Nama bangsanya masih dipikirin -_-**

 **Tapi nanti makhluknya akan baik kok.. Jadi malah bikin seru! Jangan khawatir :p**

 **Dan mereka awal ketemu pasti tengkar dan perang. Semoga bisa bikin adegan perangnya :'(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak mau baca spoiler silakan baca mulai disini..**

 **Yang terakhir, karena banyak yang nungguin ChangKyu Moments, di chap ini akan LiZz kabulkan!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **_YJ_**

 **Author POV**

Seperti yang terlihat, seluruh couple cast FF ini sudah bertemu satu sama lain. Ada yang saling bertengkar, salah paham, dimarahi, mengagumi diam-diam, bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

Belum 1 jam pesta ulang tahun Kyuhyun digelar, hubungan mereka tampaknya sudah berkembang. Apalagi akan ada acara dansa nanti malam, dan Couple Time sebagai acara puncak. Couple Time seperti tradisi turun-temurun yang dilakukan setiap ulang tahun peralihan penerus termuda, sebagai tanda Cassie dan Elf boleh memilih pasangan mereka. Dan acara tiap tahunnya tidaklah sama. Tak heran, Couple Time selalu dijadikan acara puncak.

Lonceng bergema, dentangnya terdengar enam kali, pertanda waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Kim Appa melangkah ke atas podium, memersilahkan para tamu undangan untuk menyantap hidangan utama.

Dari kejauhan tampak Changmin sedang menumpuk makanan sebanyak-banyaknya di atas piringnya. Nggak mau rugi deh kayaknya...

Belum 5 menit selepas Kim Appa turun dari podium, tiba-tiba lampu padam seluruhnya. Jeritan panik terdengar dari mana-mana. Angin dingin berhembus kencang, menggoyangkan lampu gantung di tengah-tengah ruangan. Api lilin padam semua, terbekukan oleh es yang entah darimana asalnya. Tetes demi tetes air mendarat di atas kepala, tangan, tubuh, bahkan kaki setiap tamu, meninggalkan teror yang mendalam. Tak ketinggalan, tengkuk setiap makhluk yang terasa dingin akibat salju yang mencair, yang juga entah darimana datangnya. Teriakan semakin menjadi, takut akan praduga siapa penyebab dari teror ini.

"Nyalakan lampunya!"

"Anakku menghilang!"

"Tenanglah!"

"Andwae!"

"Perbuatan siapa ini?!"

"Mungkinkah 'mereka' kembali?!"

"Tidak mungkin! 'Mereka' seharusnya sudah lenyap!"

Tak lama, muncul sebuah kobaran api di atas telapak tangan kanan Yunho, yang mana tangan kirinya sedang dipakai untuk menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana? Kau takut?" Tanyanya khawatir kepada Jaejoong.

Berikutnya, kobaran api kecil mulai bermunculan. Dari Hankyung, Yoochun, Donghae, dam Changmin. Masing-masing memiliki warna api yang serupa, namun berbeda bentuk. Milik Yunho merah menyala dengan kobaran yang proposional, besar dan terang. Milik Hankyung memiliki warna oranye kemerahan dengan lidah api yang tinggi. Lain pula dengan Yoochun dan Donghae, api mereka berwarna oranye terang dengan percikan-percikan api berwarna merah. Jika milik Yoochun memercik pelan, makan percikan Donghae lebih banyak. Yang terakhir milik Changmin, miliknya adalah bola-bola api yang melayang-layang dalam jumlah besar. Memang nampak lemah, namun kuantitasnya cukup mencengangkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku takut.. Yunnie tak sadar ya, kalau aku-..."

"Kau apa, Jae? Kau tidak apa-apa?! Apakah kau terluka?!" Yunho mulai panik dan mengecek setia jengkal tubuh Jaejoong. Jika orang awam melihatnya, kurasa Yunho akan terlihat sedang 'grepe-grepe' Jaejoong =_=

"Aniyoo... Lihat tangan kiriku!" Risih juga Jaejoong lama-lama tubuhnya diraba-raba begitu. (Halah, bilang aja suka! Ntar juga ketagihan, mak! *digaplok Jae)

Apa yang dilihat Yunho mampu membuatnya terkejut. Tangan kiri Jaejoong samar-samar berwarna biru dan putih, lengkap dengan asap-asap halus pertanda suhunya yang amat dingin. Mengherankan tangan Jaejoong tak terasa mati rasa.

Sebenarnya tidak aneh juga. Tangan Yunho (dan Cassie lain) yang memancarkan kobaran api juga nampak berwarna merah kehitaman. Bagai bara api yang menyala, asap-asapnya menandakan panas yang luar biasa.

"Mwo?! Apa yang terjadi?! Perlukah kuhangatkan tanganmu?!" Yunho menjadi pabo. Itu kan kekuatannya Elf. Buat apa susah-susah sekolah kalau gitu aja nggak ngerti!

"Yah! Ini kekuatan para Elf, pabo! Namamu harusnya menjadi YunPabo saja!" Omo, Jaejoong yang galak sudah muncul.. Walaupun tidak semematikan Jaejoong yang marah, setidaknya pribadi yang ini mampu berucap dengan sadis.

"Ah.. Begitu.. Hehehehe..." Tawa Yunho canggung. Kalah pinter sama Elf, pikirnya.

"Jadi, ini semua ulahmu?" Tanya Yunho lagi, merujuk pada teror yang melanda ballroom, yang sejenak terlupakan akibat perdebatan mereka.

"Kami semua kecuali Kyuhyun tepatnya.. Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi Eunhyuk akan membentuk es untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun dan lampu kembali menyala.."

KLIK

Benar saja, lampu kembali menyala terang. Tak lupa, sebuah patung es bertuliskan, 'Saengil Chukkae, Kyuhyunnie!' berdiri megah di tengah ruangan, hasil karya Junsu.

Kekuatan Elf lebih beragam daripada Cassie yang hanya berupa api. Heechul dan Kyuhyun menguasai kekuatan air. Junsu dan Eunhyuk menguasai kekuatan es, atau kemampuan membentuk es. Sedangkan angin dimiliki oleh semua Elf, seperti kekuatan mendasar milik semua Elf.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Sayangnya, atau mungkin beruntungnya, kekuatan Jaejoong masih belum terdefinisi. Ia dapat membuat salju, yang mana perpaduan air, yang kemudian didinginkan dengan es dan dihembuskan dengan angin dingin. Tidak selesai sampai disitu, Jaejoong bahkan dapat menggunakan keempat elemen itu secara individual. Kekuatannya begitu rumit dan mengejutkan.

Keadaan sunyi tiba-tiba. Terkejut dan shock, bahkan mungkin beberapa merasa dirinya mulai gila. Kemudian, Kim Appa kembali naik ke podium, dan berkata.

"Ehem, kejutan itu bagian dari acara.. Segala fenomena yang kalian rasakan sebelumnya, adalah jerih payah kakak-kakak Kyuhyun untuk mengejutkannya dengan kejutan ini.. Mohon maaf jika menimbulkan kepanikan di diri ka-.."

"Huweeeee! Hiks.. Hiks.. Huweeeeeee!"

Entah dari mana terdengar tangisan dan isakan keras, tentunya membuat semua makhluk menoleh ke segala arah, mencari asal suara itu. Tak lama, suara tangisan itu seperti teredam, dan hanya samar-samar terdengar isakannya.

"Omo! Kyuhyunnie!" Jerit Junsu, yang merangkul Yoochun akibat ketakutan (kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih..)

Rupanya tangisan itu berasal dari Kyuhyun yang menangis deras akibta terkejut mungkin, dan kemudia ditarik Changmin kepelukkan dada bidang dan perut six pack miliknya (LiZz & readers ngiler).

Changmin menunjukkan mismatched eyes smile nya yang melumerkan hati, ditambah senyuman lebarnya dengan gusinya yang imut. Changmin sedang senang! Ia beruntung berdiri di dekat Kyunnie-NYA tadi.

"Uljimayo.. Kyunnie, uljimaa.." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Ta.. Kut.. Hiks.." Kyuhyun masih sesegukan, dan memeluk tubuh hangat di depannya itu, tubuh Changmin. Entahlah, apakah ia mengerti yang di depannya adalah Changmin atau tidak.

"Well, well... Nampaknya duo evil sudah cocok..." Ujar Heechul kepada Jaejoong yang ada di dekatnya. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aigoo.. Changmin benar-benar memilih Kyuhyun... Aigo, kepalaku.. Tidak cukupkah satu evil saja.." Keluh Jung Appa. Ia sudah cukup stresa menghadapi Changmin dan keevilannya, kini ditambah calon menantu yang tak kalah evil. Padahal ia sudah memeringati Changmin. (Ahjussi! Cinta itu buta!)

 **_YJ_**

 **ChangKyu (still Author POV).**

Merasa kasihan, Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk sejenak, dirangkul dan dituntunnya Kyuhyun ke salah satu kursi yang ada di tepi ruangan. Sesekali Kyuhyun masih terisak. Wajar sebenarnya, ia baru saja beranjak dewasa, emosinya belum begitu stabil. Apalagi fenomena menyeramkan itu terjadi pada ulang tahunnya.

"Kyunnie..."

'Aduh! Kok jadi sok deket gini!' batin Changmin misuh-misuh.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi sambil menunduk, segera mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Changmin dengan bola mata hazelnya, straight to Changmin's heart XD!

"A-ah, tidak.. Tidak jadi.. Ya, tidak jadi..." Dengan gugup Changmin memutar tubuhnya, menatap arah lain dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kesunyian sejenak. Baik Changmin maupun Kyuhyun bingung mau mengatakan apa. Walaupun suasana di sekitar mereka ramai, di sekeliling mereka bagai musim dingin.

"Ah! Itu dia! Kyuhyunnieee! Mianhaee! Maafkan hyungmu ini! Ini rencana Heechul!" Tiba-tiba YunJae, YooSu, HaeHyuk, dan HanChul berlari mendekat, dengan iringan teriakan ala lumba-lumba.

"Enak saja kau, bebek! Aku hanya menyampaikan! Umma yang menyuruh!" Balas Heechul sambil menyambit Junsu dengan syalnya.

"Kyuuu ~ ... Miaaannn.. Kalau saja, kalau, kalau saja... Kalau Joongie tidak ikut.. Pasti Kyu nggak akan takut... Joongie yang bertanggung jawab atas salju dan anginnya... Hiks... Hiks..." Dengan menunduk, Jaejoong dengan kepribadian paranoidnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan terjatuh berlutut.

Yunho yang berdiri di sebelahnya segera merangkulnya, menenangkan, dan menghiburnya.

"Hei! Ini malah ribut disini! Bubar, bubar! Jangan ganggu!" Usir Changmin dengan kurang ajar. Hei.. Kau yang paling muda disana, kok main usir-usir.

"Yah! Maknae kurang ajar! Kami lebih tua darimu!" Jerit Heechul kesal dan menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin. Rupanya sifat Heechul sudah kembali normal. Nggak pake jaim lagi.

"Oh, merasa tua ya?" Balasnya sambil menyeringai setan.

"Mwo?! Kau mau sepatu ini melayang ke arahmu?! Atau gelas ini?!" Teriak Heechul sambil meraih gelas kaca yang berada di atas meja tak jauh darinya.

"Kim Heechul..." Uh-oh, aura membunuh datang lagi. Kali ini gelas yang Heechul pegang sudah membeku menjadi es, lengkap dengan asap-asap dinginnya.

Jaejoong yang tadi tertunduk sedih, kini menatap tajam Heechul, walaupun masih dalam posisi berlutut, namun dirinya masih mampu mengeluarkan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ah! Aniyo! Jae, ini mau kuletakkan.. Mianhae!" Dengan panik, Heechul meletakkan asal gelas itu ke meja terdekat, berharap Jaejoong kembali normal.

Memang Heechul lah yang paling sering memicu kemarahan Jaejoong, akibat ia yang terlalu ringan tangan dan mudah emosi.

Tatapan Jaejoong perlahan-lahan melembut dan ia sadar.

"Omo! Hyungie... Hiks... Mian..." Dan Jaejoong kembali menjadi pribadi yang lembut.

Semua Cassie Jung yang ada disana melongo. Apa-apaan itu tadi, pikir mereka.

"Jadi, rumor itu benar..." Komentar Yoochun dengan mulut menganga.

"Jaejoong hyung seraaam ~ ..." Timpal Donghae merinding. Yang langsung ditertawakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kajja! Pergi yuk! Bosan disini! Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie!" Ajak Junsu pada semua orang. Ia melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang mengarah pada Changmin. Tatapan matanya bukan tatapan biasa. Tatapan itu nampak penuh kekaguman dan ketertarikan.

"Jadi, Changmin hyung lebih tua dari aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya ia menarik ujung kemeja Changmin.

"Eh? Changmin saja.. Kita di umur yang sama sekarang.. Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, bukan masalah.."

"Arraseo, Minnie.."

"Eoh? Itu imut sekaliiii!" Jerit Changmin sambil tersenyum lebaaaarrrr (mulutnya dia lebar kan? Lol)

"Habiss.. Kau panggil aku Kyunnie tadi.. Yasudah, kubalas!" Protes Kyuhyun sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Kurasa ia meniru Jaejoong yang dalam mode manja.

"Ne, ne.. Terserahmu saja, Kyunnie.. Yang manapun aku senang.." Changmin mengacak-acak rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tiang listrik? Tukang makan? Kulkas berjalan? Foodmonster? VoldaMin? EvilMin?" Goda Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai setan. Jiwa evilnya sudah kembaliiiii...

Yang tak diduga adalah Changmin membalasnya dengan seringaian lain.

"Apapun darimu pasti akan kusuka, Kyunnie chagi.."

BLUSH

Rona merah menjalar ke permukaan kulit wajah seorang Kyuhyun. Menimbulkan kekehan dari Changmin.

"Mengapa bukan kau panggil aku chagi saja? Atau yeobo? Itu lebih manis.."

BLUSH

Changmin melebarkan seringaiannya dan Kyuhyun melebarkan rona merahnya. Saking malunya, Kyuhyun sampai harus menunduk lebih dalam untuk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

Changmin segera berjongkok, menyentuh lembut dagu milik Kyuhyun. Mengangkatnya dengan pelan dan berucap;

"Waeyo? Wajahmu itu cantik, jangan ditutupi dong.. Aku mau lihat wajah malaikatku.." Sejak kapan Changmin pintar menggombal? Jangan-jangan semalam ia menghafalkan buku 'Gombalan Maut' yang ada di lemari Yoochun?

BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH

Okay, wajah Kyuhyun resmi merah padam. Siapa sih yang enggak melting diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Prince Changmin? (LiZz sih mau-mau ajaaaaa *slap)

Apakah Changmin hanya berniat menggoda? Atau ia memang melakukannya dengan hati?

Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada angin. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap mata Changmin dengan tatapan bingung dan kaget. Semakin lama bibir tebalmya semakin dekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedikit lagi! 10cm lagi mungkin! Semakin dekat! Dan GOLLLLL!

CHU~

Loh?

Kok?

Di...

Pipi?

(Penonton kecewa!)

Changmin bergerak mundur, kemudian berdiri. Disusul tatapan setengah sadar setengah mimpi milik Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mengharapkan yang aneh-aneh, anak nakal! Kau baru saja berumur 22. Jaga first kiss mu untukku ketika aku menyatakan perasaannku!"

"Mwo? A-aku? K-kamu?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara setelah sejenak bingung dan bungkam.

"Waee? Kau mau menolakku?" Goda Changmin sambil tersenyum miring. Paling-paling dalam hatinya ia takut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Molla!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi, hilang dalam kerumunan orang-orang.

"Wuahahahahahhahah!" Seketika itu meledaklah tawa Changmin, ia sampai harus bersandar di dinding agar tidak terjatuh. Dipeganginya perutnya yang sakit dan dihapusnya air mata akibat tertawa.

"Dia menarik, aku suka.. Hihihihi." Gumam Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong!**

 **Jadi LiZz putusin FF ini akan jadi fluff, dengan bumbu-bumbu perang, serta pihak ketika dalam Negeri Cassielf. Pihak ketiganya bukan dalam hubungan asmara. Karena LiZz capek baca FF yang isinya Jaejoong jambak-jambakan sama Go Ahra. Atau yang Yunho tampar-tamparan sama Choi Seung Hyun =_=**

 **Nah, mungkin FF ini akan cukup panjang. Lihat aja ini chap 4 tapi belom ada yg jadian sama sekali. Baru cipika cipiki *tunjuk Changkyu. Yah, walaupun udah kode sih...**

 **Kira-kira 10 an kali ya? Jangan bilang kurang =_=". Chap 5 - 10 aja mungkin baru semua couple terbentuk. Trus belom perang-perangan sama pihak ketiga. Aduhh.. Beban berat...**

 **Mian kalau updatenya nggak bisa tiap hari atau 2 hari sekali ne.. :)**

 **Mumpung libur sih bisa ngetik FF, kalau udah sekolah nanti pasti repot .-.**

 **Review jusseyo ~~~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Next Three Couples

**Title : Cassielf's Love Stories**

 **Main Cast : Yunho & Jaejoong**

 **Other Cast : DBSK & Super Junior (Not all of them), dan pemeran lain yang belum direncanakan -_-**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Humor.**

 **Author : LiZziE . YunJae . HaeHyuk**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik diri sendiri. Cerita milik saya. Plot terinspirasi dari FF fantasy yg pernah LiZz baca.**

 **Mianhae.. Chapter yang ini agak pendek.. Soalnya review nya makin lama makin dikit... *punding di pojokan.**

 **LiZz kan jadi nggak ada semangat.. Mohon review nya dong... Nggak harus log in nggak apa-apa.. Guest aja udah bikin LiZz semangat... Jeballl...**

 **Happy reading.. :)**

 **_YJ_**

 **Author POV**

 **HaeHyuk**

"Yah! Yah! Lihat! Masa Changmin sudah cium-cium pipi Kyuhyun sih?!" Jerit Eunhyuk pada Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangnya bahu Donghae.

"Lihat! Padahal mereka yang paling muda!"

"Tadi pake acara rayu-rayu segala lagi! Kau lihat bagaimana merahnya pipi Kyuhyun kan?!"

"Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya ya.. Apa mereka benar-benar saling suka?"

"Yang aneh sih, kenapa Kyuhyunnie tidak marah dicium begitu? Malah dia yang kabur.."

"Yah, ikan! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

"Yah! Malah pergi! Tunggu aku, ikan! Yah, yah, yah!"

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?" Sewot juga Donghae lama-lama kalau direcoki oleh Eunhyuk masalah couple lain. Dia punya mata, telinga, dan pikiran. Tentu ia mengerti apa yang terjadi tanpa harus diceritakan ulang.

"Tapi kan.. Changmin benar-benar deh.. Masa belum 1 hari kenal sudah cium pipi?! Maknae mu itu belum gila kan?"

"Kau itu yang benar-benar! Benar-benar bawel, seperti ahjumma tukang gosip! Dan kau yang gila! Dasar monyet! Myeolchi! Kurus! Ceking! Cerewet!" Meledaklah kemarahan seorang Lee Donghae. Poor Hyukkie...

"Uh, kau jahat, nemo!" Eunhyuk tertunduk sedih, nampak sakit hati. Donghae yang melihatnya merasa tidak enak, ia merasa bersalah, dan hatinya seperti tercubit melihat Eunhyuk yang bersedih karenanya.

"Mia-.."

"Tapi mana boleh cium pipi?! Aku tidak rela kalau harus dicium orang asing! Mending aku diam seumur hidup daripada dicium orang asing!"

Donghae BATAL meminta maaf. Sekali lagi BATAL! Ia merasa bersalah karena ia hampir meminta maaf pada orang seperti Eunhyuk. Ditariknya tangannya yang tadinya mau mengelus kepala Eunhyuk. (Yaaahh, batal moment nya...)

Dengan geram ia melangkah pergi, melarikan diri dari monyet cerewet.

"Chakkaman! Kau mau kemana?! Aku bosan disini! Aku mau ikutt! Yah! Ikan! Chakka-.."

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, akan kucium kau!" Seru Donghae malas.

Seketika itu Eunhyuk terdiam. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, ia tak rela!

Donghae yang tak mendengar suara Eunhyuk lagi merasa penasaran. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan tampaklah Eunhyuk sedang menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat.

'Wuah.. Efektif rupanya.' Batin Donghae evil.

Donghae pun melangkah lagi tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Hm! Hmp! Ehm! Hmph hmph!" Jerit Eunhyuk konyol sambil berlari mengejar Donghae.

"Apa?" Tanya Donghae ketika Eunhyuk sudah sejejar dengannya.

"..." Eunhyuk diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Katakan apa maumu?"

"Ehm, ehm.." Sahut Eunhyuk masih menutup mulutnya.

"Kalau kau bicara tak jelas, kutinggal!" Hey, lupakah kau, Donghae? Kau yang mengancamnya untuk tutup mulut bawelnya.

"Kau bilang akan menciumku kalau aku bicara, mana bisa aku bicara?! Ups!" Eunhyuk berteriak dan segera menutup mulutnya lagi. Mengantisipasi bibir Donghae yang mungkin akan nyosor.

"Oh... Ya..." Dan Donghae kembali melangkah.

"Yah! Mwoya?!" Protes Eunhyuk tak terima sambil mencak-mencak.

'Polos sekali sih dia.. Imut sebenarnya sih.. Kerjain, ah ~ ...'

"Apalagi? Kau mau dicium?" Goda Donghae dengan gaya cool. Padahal dalam hatinya udah nari-nari gaje.

"Hmph!" Eunhyuk mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa diremehkan, Donghae makin melancarkan aksinya.

"Wae? Kau bisu ya? Ternyata monyet sepertimu bisa diam juga.."

"Aku tidak bisu! Dan aku bukan mo-.. Hmph!"

CHU~

Dan satu ciuman lagi dari Cassie untuk Elf, bonus dari Donghae kepada Eunhyuk. Namun kali ini ciuman itu tepat di bibir sang Eunhyuk yang tidak rela dicium.

"Jja, anak nakal harus dihukum.. Hahahahaha!" Tawa Donghae menggelegar dan buru-buru ia kabur sebelum dikejar monyet mengamuk.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk masih terdiam, otak nya belum mampu memproses kejadian barusan secara sempurna.

"Aku... Dicium..."

"Dia... Orang asing..."

"GYAAAAAA! BIBIRKU SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAN! LEE DONGHAE KEMARI KAU!"

Dan mereka kembali berkejar-kejaran.

 **_YJ_**

 **HanChul**

"Heechulie.. Bisakah kau berhenti memusuhiku?" Melas Hankyung pada Heechul yang tak peduli dan melengos pergi lagi.

"Heechul-ah.. Apa salahku padamu?"

"Kau tidak tahu salahmu?!" Bentak Heechul pasa Hankyung yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aduh, aduh.. Jika ini masalah waitress tadi, aku kan sudah minta maaf dari awal..."

"Dasar..."

"MWO?! YAH! KENAPA MAKNAE MU CIUM-CIUM MAKNAE KU?!" Jerit Heechul emosi dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Hankyung.

(LiZz note : Kejadian ini sesaat setelah Changmin mencium Kyuhyun)

"Mwo? Mana kutahu? Changmin mau cium siapa ju-... CHANGMIN MENCIUM KYUHYUN?!"

"Yah! Lemot sekali kau!" Hina Heechul tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau kira aku robot?! Kau kira aku tak butuh waktu untuk BERPIKIR?!" Jerit Hankyung OOC.

"Kau berteriak padaku?!" Balas Heechul pada ke-OOC-an Hankyung. Seumur-umur tak ada yang membentak Heechul.

"Aishh.. Tidak... Bukan itu maksudku.. Maafkan aku.." Sesal Hankyung yang merasa bersalah pada setitik air mata tak kasat mata di pelupuk mata Heechul, yang mana LiZz sendiri tak melihatnya.

"Uljima.. Aku minta maaf.." Lanjutnya lagi, membuat pupil mata Heechul melebar, terkejut.

"S-siapa yang me-.. Menangis... Bukan a-aku.." Elak Heechul dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nde, arrayo.. Kau hanya terkejut.." Dipeluknya Heechul dan disenderkannya kepala Heechul ke dadanya.

"Aku tidak!" Heechul memberontak dipelukan Hankyung.

"Mianhae aku membentakmu. Kau tak suka dibentak, sekarang aku tahu itu... Mianhae ne? Kau pasti terkejut ne.. Mianhae.. Aku takkan mengulanginya." Hankyung dengan lembut mengusap-usap punggung dan kepalanya Heechul, berharap Heechul tak lagi memberontak.

Dan cara itu berhasil, Heechul terdiam ditempatnya, masih dalam pelukan Hankyung. Tak terasa lagi rontaannya, namun tidak juga terdengar isakan. Heechul bukanlah Elf yang cengeng. Ia hanya terkejut.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka tetap dalam posisi itu, Hankyung mulai buka suara;

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Gumaman halus di dadanya yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban. Membuatnya tersenyum geli karena menemukan sisi imut dari sang pemimpin Elf.

Tak lama, Heechul menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Hankyung dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"J-jangan peluk-peluk lagi! Katakan pada adikmu untuk bertanggung jawab pada Kyuhyunnie!" Ujarnya dengan masih menunduk. Mengabaikan wajah tersenyum Hankyung yang begitu tampan.

"Nde, arrasseo, my princess.." Goda Hankyung setelah melihat sedikit rona merah di telinga milik Heechul.

"A-aku bukan princess!" Heechul mendongakkan wajahnya dan mempertunjukkan rona merah yang manis di pipinya.

'Omo! Neomu yeppeo!' Batin Hankyung terpesona.

"Tapi kau cantik, princess"

"Kutekankan sekali lagi, jangan panggil aku princess!" Jawab Heechul sambil memajukan kepalanya kearah Hankyung.

CHUP

Well, well.. Rupanya Cassie suka mencium targetnya dalam pertemuan pertama mereka..

"M-mwo...?" Heechul bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Bibirmu manis, princess." Ujar Hankyung menggoda Heechul lagi.

CHUP!

"Ah, pipimu juga, princess!"

Rupanya Hankyung mencuri satu lagi kecupan di pipi sang pemimpin Elf.

BLUSH BLUSH

Dan Heechul baru menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada bibir dan pipi perawannya.

"Omo, neomu kwiyeowo.." Puji Hankyung sambil mencubit pelan hidung Heechul.

"Hankyung-ah! Kemari sebentar!" Panggil Jung Appa dari kejauhan, melambaikan tangannya pasa Hankyung.

"Nde, Appa!" Balas Hankyung sambil melambai pula.

Ia berjalan melewati Heechul yang masih terdiam, kemudian berbisik;

"From now on, you are MY princess."

 **_YJ_**

Tiga Elf sudah _ditandai_ oleh Cassie. Oh, belumkah LiZz menjelaskan mengenai _tanda_ dari Cassie?

Seorang Cassie akan mencium Elf yang ditargetkannya. Mencium seorang Elf sebagai _tanda_ artinya Cassie tersebut menargetkan untuk memiliki Elf itu, bagaimanapun dan apapun caranya. Karenanya Heechul, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun kaget, panik, dan merona. Mereka mengerti bahwa itulah tanda bahwa Cassie di hadapannya itu ialah pasangannya di kemudian hari. Karena sekali Cassie menargetkan seorang Elf, maka ia akan mengejarnya hingga ujung negeri.

Artinya 3 pasangan sudah terbentuk walaupun belum secara resmi. Hanya tinggal YooSu dan YunJae yang tersisa kini.

 **YooSu**

"Jadi, jadi, jadi... Kau belum memberitahuku dari siapa kau data jidat selebar itu! Appa mu bukan, umma mu apalagi.. Apakah halmeoni dan harabeoji mu? Tapi apa memang ada makhluk dengan jidat seluas itu? Kok rasanya aku baru lihat kali ini saja.." Oceh Junsu ngalor-ngidul.

"Kim Junsu, bisa diam tidak? Aku tahu jidatku mengagumkan dan aku begitu tampan. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti berbicara? Kau mau bernasib seperti Eunhyuk tadi?" Ancam Yoochun secara narsis.

"Andwae! Aku mau kalau kau benar-benar terpikat padaku, bukan untuk membungkamku! Oh? Apakah Donghae hanya melakukan itu tadi untuk membungkam Eunhyuk? Kasihan Eunhyuk!"

"Ani. Donghae pasti melakukannya dari hati. Ia pribadi yang berpikiran panjang kok." Sahut Yoochun sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Kau kira Cassie bisa sembarangan memberi tanda, pikir Yoochun kesal.

Tentu para Cassie harus memiliki rasa posesif terhadap Elf targetnya terlebih dahulu agar dapat merubah ciuman (atau kecupan) biasanya menjadi tanda kepemilikan.

"Ah, syukurlah... Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak berpikiran panjang? Padahal jidatmu sudah panjang... Hahahahaha!" Rupanya Junsu suka sekali menggoda Yoochun soal jidatnya. Menimbulkan cemberut di wajah Yoochun dan membuat jidatnya berkerut karena marah.

"Aish.. Kenapa aku harus bersamamu sih? Kenapa aku tidak bersama Elf lain saja.. Siapa sih yang masih tersisa? Hmm.. Jaejoong hyung ya?"

"Yah! Kau mau apakan Jaejoongie hyungku?!" Protes Junsu tak terima kalau Jaejoong dijadikan target oleh Tuan Jidat ini. Mengapa kau tak terima, Junsu-ie? Cemburu, eoh?

"Sepertinya Jaejoong hyung lebih baik daripada pantat bebek cerewet sepertimu.."

"P-pantat bebek?! Pantatnya katamu?!" Jerit Junsu tak terima. Hey, seumur-umur hanya julukan bebek yang ia terima.

"Ah, tapi pantatnya bebek lucu juga.." Lanjutnya tersenyum manis.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, man.. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau senyumnya manis, bro? Ekspresinya imut juga..' Batin Yoochun terkejut, sampai tak sadar jika ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Oi? Kau gila? Apa jidatmu terlalu lebar?" Tanya Junsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan jidat Yoochun =_=

Tanpa bersuara, Yoochun memegang tangan Junsu yang melambai di hadapannya. Menurunkannya dengan lembut.

"Ini bukan untuk membungkammu.."

CHU~

Dan Yoochun pun menandai targetnya. Yoochun mencium Junsu dengan mata terpejam, membuarkan Junsu terbelalak saking kagetnya.

CHU~

H-he-hey! Playboy memang beda =_=. Yoochun meneruskan ciumannya, sesekali bergerak pelan untuk memposisikan dirinya agar lebih pas. Tak lama, Junsu pun sadar dari keterpakuannya.

"Yah! Apa-apaan?!" Jerit Junsu setelah sebelumnya mendorong Yoochun dengan tidak elit.

"Aku berpikiran panjang, aku juga sudah terpikat. Jadi apa yang harus kutunggu?" Diraihnya tangan Junsu dan dikecupnya pelan punggung tangan milik Junsu.

CHUP

"Kajja, kita cari makanan. Kurasa aku lapar sekarang." Digenggamnya tangan Junsu dan diseretnya Junsu yang masih terbengong-bengong akibat otak polosnya.

 **TBC**

 **ANNYEONG! *caps jebol**

 **Eotte? Eotte? ChangKyu, sudah. HaeHyuk juga sudah. HanChul & YooSu juga menyusul. Kini hanya tinggal YunJae! Silakan yang mau kasih ide gimana YunJae ketemunya, atau yang Yunho lakuin untuk bikin Jaejoong melting. Silakan!**

 **Buat chapter setelah ini, mungkin agak lama diupdate nya. Mungkin bukan jarak 1 hari lagi kayak chap 1 - 5 ini. Alasannya? Nunggu review dari readers.. #plak**

 **Benernya sih kehabisan ide -...-"**

 **Review jusseyo.. Beri ide yaa.. Butuh ide! Segera! XD**


	6. Chapter 6 - How Could You, Yunho!

**Title : Cassielf's Love Stories**

 **Main Cast : Yunho & Jaejoong**

 **Other Cast : DBSK & Super Junior (Not all of them), dan pemeran lain yang belum direncanakan -_-**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Humor.**

 **Author : LiZziE . YunJae . HaeHyuk**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik diri sendiri. Cerita milik saya. Plot terinspirasi dari FF fantasy yg pernah LiZz baca.**

 **Mianhae lama update dari terakhir update (bahasa macam apa ini). Hal ini dikarenakan LiZz mentok ide.**

 **Untuk chapter ini LiZz mendapat beberapa ide dari readers sekalian. Gomawo buat** **little Dark Wolf 99** **dan** **rani . gaem . 1 (** **LiZz beri spasi karen username chingu bisa tidak kelihatan di FF seperti alamat web).**

 **Ide mereka LiZz terima untuk couple YunJae. Mohon pengertiannya :)**

 **Disini mungkin sedikit unsur hurt buat Jaejoong. Mian umma... Jadi kalau readers tidak suka, mohon jangan dibaca lalu bash LiZz :(**

 **Happy reading!**

 **_YJ_**

 **Author POV**

Ketika Cassie lain memilih bertindak cepat, disini lah Jung Yunho, pemimpin Cassie yang seharusnya lebih di depan, duduk dan terdiam. Ia bingung akan hatinya. Benarkah ia memang tertarik pada Jaejoong? Ataukah ia hanya terpaksa menerima karena Elf lain sudah ditandai oleh saudara-saudaranya?

"Yun? Waeyo? Kau tak mau makan? Minum mungkin?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru kembali dari perbincangannya dengan Kim Appa.

"Eoh? Ani.. Aku tak lapar.." Tolak Yunho pada tawaran Jaejoong.

"Geurae, lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah Yunho.

"..."

"Yun? Kenapa diam?"

"Ah? Mian, aku sedang... Berpikir. Ya, berpikir." Yunho terlonjak akibat sentuhan Jaejoong di tangannya.

"Kau lebih tampak seperti melamun, Yun. Kau yakin kau tak apa-apa?" Jaejoong berubah menjadi kepribadian yang lembut dan keibuan.

"Gwaenchana.."

"Sebenarnya..." Yunho memberi jeda pada kalimatnya yang sudah di ujung lidah.

"Nde?" Kini Jaejoong penasaran, ia membentuk ekspresi imut dan bertanya dengan nada manja. Jaejoong sudah menjadi dirinya yang lain lagi, yang manja dan menggemaskan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu hal?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Padaku? Tentu saja boleh!"

"Uh.. Aku bingung.. Aku bingung bagaimana aku harus bertanya.." Yunho menjadi bimbang kini.

"Yah! Apa susahnya sih?! Tinggal ucapkan kalimat dan beri tanda tanya di akhirnya! Kau bodoh atau idiot?!" Jaejoong yang mulai emosi merubah kepribadiannya menjadi galak tanpa sadar.

"W-whoa! Calm down, babe!" Yunho nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya akibat terkejut.

"Jung Yunho..." Emosi Jaejoong belum surut juga rupanya. Malah merubah kepribadiannya menjadi marah. Dan ini berbahaya! Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Heechul harus meminta maaf dengan wajah memelas terlebih dahulu. Itu pun belum tentu berhasil kadang-kadang. Bergerak cepatlah, Jung!

"Huwaa! Babe? Baby? BabyBoo?" Balas Yunho tak karuan. Ia masih bingung akan kepribadian Jaejoong yang tidak (belum) dapat ia tebak.

BLUSH

Jaejoong tertunduk diam dengan pipi merona. Hey, mudah sekali? Hanya begitu saja?

'Imutnyaaa... Kenapa bisa emosinya reda seketika? Padahal kurasa Heechul hyung saja harus memelas-melas pada dongsaengnya ini?'

"Itu.. Memalukan..." Gumam Jaejoong manja, masih dalam posisi menunduk.

"Nde? Apanya?"

"Kata-katamu..."

"Babe?"

Gelengan yang didapat dari Jaejoong.

"Baby?"

"Apa kau bodoh, Jung?" Sembur Jaejoong emosi lagi. Masa ia harus mengucapkan kata laknat itu sendiri?

"Ah! Arraseo! BabyBoo? Am I right?" Yunho gembira berhasil menebak tebak-tebakkan berhadiah dari Jaejoong =_=

BLUSH

Kurasa Yunho tanpa sengaja membentuk kata penjinak (?) untuk Jaejoong.. Kata yang mampu menurunkan emosi Jaejoong secara drastis, malah membuatnya masuk mode manja akibat ber-blushing ria.

"Arraseo, arraseo.. Takkan kuulangi.." Janji Yunho dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

'Kurasa Heechul hyung akan merestuiku menjadi adik iparnya.. Hahahaha.' Batin Yunho bersuka cita.

'Mwo?! Chakkaman! Kenapa aku senang?! Kenapa aku mengharapkan?! Yah! Neo jinjja pabboya, Jung!' Yunho baru sadar dengan pemikirannya. Bukannya tadi ia galau dengan perasaannya? Kok sekarang kayak udah pasti suka aja?

"Y-Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong ragu kepada Yunho.

"N-ne?" Yunho jadi ikut salting karena nada bicara Jaejoong yang ragu-ragu.

"Kita.. Hanya kita.. Benar kan?" Tanya Jaejoong tak jelas.

"Nde. Hanya kita. Cassie lain sudah menentukan target mereka." Entah bagaimana sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong memikirkan hal yang sama daritadi. Buktinya Yunho dapat menebak apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong walau pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada dirinya terpotong-potong.

"Kau pasti bingung ne?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jaejoong, berusaha memahami arti dari kalimat Jaejoong barusan.

"Yeah, maksudku. Kini yang tersisa hanya kau dan aku. Dan tak ada Elf lain. Dan kau pemimpin. Dan.. Dan.. Dan Joongie tak mau tak punya pasangan.. Ugh, itu menyedihkan kau tau?" Jaejoong dengan manja, seakan-akan mengatakan, cium aku pada Yunho. Jaejoong memang tak pernah suka sendirian. Ia tumbuh dengan 1 hyung, 3 dongsaeng, yang 2 diantaranya adalah sepupunya. Tentunya sendirian adalah hal baru untuknya.

"Arraseo, Jae. Aku mengerti apa ya-.."

"Joongie! Bukan Jae!"

"Nde, Joongie.. Mian.. Keundae, aku masih bingung. Aku tak bisa mengerti. Apakah aku memang tertarik padamu, atau aku hanya terpaksa menargetmu akibat saudaraku semuanya telah menargetkan Elf mereka. Mianhae.. Kuharap kau mau mengerti.. Mian, Joongie. Aku belum bisa memberimu tanda apapun. Tidak sekarang. Mianhae..." Seusai mengakui apa yang menjadi pikirannya daritadi, Yunho berdiri, melangkah pergi. Ia berusaha untuk tak menoleh pada Jaejoong, karena ekspresi memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca, atau ekspresi lain dari Jaejoong akan membuatnya goyah dan tak tega.

Namun ia gagal untuk tak menoleh. Yunho menoleh ketika terdengar suara Jaejoong yang berkata;

"Gwaenchana. Jangan terlalu lama, nde? Joongie akan menunggu.." Ucap Jaejoong dengan lemah. Untuk memperburuk rasa bersalah Yunho, Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum pahitnya dan ekspresi sedihnya. Kepribadiannya yang melankolis sepertinya mampu menusuk hati Yunho dengan tepat.

"Ugh.. Mian.." Ujar Yunho dan buru-buru ia melangkah cepat, menghilang di kerumunan.

"Hahaha... Joongie dibuang... Joongie... Tidak punya couple... Hiks.." Jaejoong terduduk lemah di kursinya. Ia menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang seputih salju.

Sementara itu, Yunho menerobos kerumunan manusia di pesta itu dengan pikiran kalut. Di pikirannya terbayang-bayang wajah Jaejoong yang nampak merana.

'Benarkah tindakaku ini? Apakah ini tidak semakin menyakitinya? Apa memang tidak seharusnya kutandai dia dulu? Bagaimana kalau nanti ia direbut yang lain?' Dan macam-macam pikiran lain memenuhi otak Jung Yunho itu.

BRUK

"Yo, brother! Whassap? Mana Elf mu?" Rupanya Yunho tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Yoochun saking asyiknya dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau rupanya, Chun. Aku belum menargetkan siapapun. Aku duluan ya..."

"Mwo?! Kau meninggalkan Jae hyung sendiri?!" Jerit Junsu yang berada di samping Yoochun. Sepertinya mereka sudah berbaikan.

"Y-yah! Hyung! Yunho hyung!" Panggil Yoochun yang tak dihiraukan Yunho. Ia melangkah menuju beranda istana.

"Jae hyung pasti sedih..." Ujar Junsu yang diangguki Yoochun.

 **_YJ_**

 **Jaejoong's side (still Author's POV)**

Jaejoong tetap duduk di tempatnya. Tak beranjak sedikitpun. Tatapan matanya kosong. Tak terlihat air mata sedikit pun. Tak pula terlihat raut bersedih. Namun wajahnya datar. Tak ada ekspresi nyata yang ditunjukkannya. Bahkan tak berubah sedikitpun ketika saudara-saudaranya datang padanya.

"H-hyunggg... Apa yang terjadi?" Panggil Eunhyuk dengan raut sedih.

"Jae? Ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita pada kami.." Hibur Heechul pada Jaejoong yang bergeming.

"Jaejoongie hyung.. Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut khawatir. Tak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi, setiap kepribadian Jaejoong pasti berbicara dan bergerak. Tidak hanya diam seperti ini.

"Jae hyung, kumohon jangan begini... Ia hanya bingung, hyung. Ia bukan menolak hyung!" Junsu yang mengerti persoalannya hanya mampu mengutuk Yunho di dalam hati.

"Ia? Siapa maksudmu, Junsu-ie / hyung?" Tanya ketiga yang lain penasaran ke arah Junsu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho hyung yang labil itu!" Jerit Junsu emosi. Yang tak disadari mereka, ketika nama Yunho sampai di telinga Jaejoong, terjadi sedikit pergerakkan berarti darinya. Ia seperti tersentak dan pupilnya melebar.

"Y-yun.. Ho.." Gumam Jaejoong lirih namun mampu membuat keempat pasang mata saudaranya terfokuskan padanya.

"Mwo?! Jadi ini ulah Pempimpin Cassie itu?! Tidak bisa diampuni!" Heechul sudah bersiap melangkah untuk melabrak Yunho yang entah dimana, namun ditahan oleh Junsu dan Eunhyuk.

"Sabar, hyung! Tenanglah! Jae hyung bisa marah nanti!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengingatkan Heechul akan kepribadian Jaejoong yang mungkin saja akan meledak.

"Aku tak peduli! Ia harus mendapatkan ganjarannya! Membuat Jaejoong terpuruk begini! Aku tak terima! Akan kubunuh dia!" Heechul yang emosi tak mempedulikan peringatan saudaranya. Emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"H-hankyung hyung! Hankyung hyung!" Teriak Eunhyuk mencari pawangnya Heechul di keramaian pesta.

"Biar kucari!" Kyuhyunpun berlari diantara kerumunan makhluk-makhluk, mencari Hankyung yang entah dimana.

"Andwae! Lepaskan! Aku harus melabrak Yunho!" Walaupun ucapan Heechul sudah menunjukkan indikasi akan menyakiti makhluk lain, namun Jaejoong sama sekali tak bereaksi. Kepribadiannya yang seharusnya muncul daritadi seakan tertahan oleh keterpurukannya.

Untungnya beberapa detik setelah itu, Kyuhyun kembali bersama Hankyung, berlari-lari seakan dikejar iblis. Nyatanya mereka akan menenangkan iblis.

"Heechulie! Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Tenanglah.. Jangan emosi.." Hankyung langsung menghampiri Heechul yang masih ditahan oleh Eunhyuk dan Junsu.

"Tapi saudaramu keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya, ani, berani-beraninya ia menyakiti Jaejoong!"

"Kurasa Yunho juga tersakiti.."

"APANYA?! LIHAT JAEJOONG SEKARANG!" Bentak Heechul sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang tetap terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

Hankyung yang melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Heechul sedikit terkejut. Namun tak lama ia mampu menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Heechul-ah.. Kau mau tau keadaan Yunho? Ia juga sama terpuruknya. Hanya saja Yunho memilih bersembunyi di kamarnya. Kau mau kita mengantar Jaejoong kesana? Mungkin mereka akan mendiskusikan masalah mereka?" Hankyung memang baru saja kembali dari istana Cassie. Mengambil sesuatu miliknya yang tertinggal kala ia mendengar bunyi benda yang jatuh dan kaca pecah dari arah kamar Yunho. Mengetahui ada yang tidak beres, ia menggedor kamar Yunho dan berteriak. Namun Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan mengatakn tidak apa-apa. Ia beralasan terpeleset dan menjatuhkan vas bunga dari atas meja hingga cermin di meja ikut tersenggol. Namun Hankyung tidak sebodoh itu untuk melupakan bahwa Yunho tidak memiliki vas bunga dan cermin meja di kamarnya. Yang ada hanyalah cermin seukuran badan.

"Andwae! Jangan pertemukan mereka! Jaejoong hyung akan semakin sedih!" Tolak Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Ia merasa Yunho telah menyakiti Jaejoong hyungnya yang amat disayangi.

"..ho? Yunho? Kamar? Ia... Terpuruk?" Gumam Jaejoong tak yakin. Namun suaranya cukup mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya itu.

"Andwae! Jaejoong-ah! Jangan! Hyung mohon! Jangan kesana! Kau bisa makin sedih jika ia menolakmu lagi!" Jerit Heechul frustasi sambil berlutut di depan Jaejoong.

"Joongie.. Mau.. Antar Joongie.. Hyungg.. Jeballll..."

"Andwae!"

"Kim Heechul! Aku harus kesanaaa!" Jerit Jaejoong histeris karena ia khawatir akan Yunho.

"Yunho.. Menyakiti dirinya! Yunho.. Terpuruk! Yunho.. Yunho..." Racau Jaejoong semakin kalut.

Tak lama ia melepaskan diri dari Heechul kemudian setengah berlari menyeret Hankyung kearah istana Cassie.

"Beritahu aku kamar Yunho! Antar aku! Sekarang!" Dengan berlari Jaejoong berteriak pada Hankyung yang diseretnya. Hankyung yang terkaget hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka meninggalkan Heechul, Junsu, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun di ballroom.

 **TBC**

 **LIZZ DATENG LAGI! #slap**

 **Update lama ya? LiZz agak kurang ide dan malas ngetik.. Hehe.. Kena writer's block (sok elite).**

 **Maklum, membagi diri di RL (Real Life) dan di dunia FF agak sulit sekarang.**

 **Nggak banyak cing-cong, mian kalau pendek, dannn... Review jusseyo..**


	7. Chapter 7 - Laugh & Love

**Title : Cassielf's Love Stories**

 **Main Cast : Yunho & Jaejoong**

 **Other Cast : DBSK & Super Junior (Not all of them), dan pemeran lain yang belum direncanakan -_-**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Humor.**

 **Author : LiZziE . YunJae . HaeHyuk**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik diri sendiri. Cerita milik saya. Plot terinspirasi dari FF fantasy yg pernah LiZz baca.**

 **Hey! Karena chap lalu sudah mellow-mellow kena Yunho & Jaejoong yang galau, yg disini lebih muncul humornya ya.. Jadi komedi-romantis gitu deh YunJae nya. Gapapa kan? Jd nggak begitu serius. Tujuannya supaya readers juga sempet ketawa dulu deh..**

 **Oh ya, summary nya juga LiZz ubah, perubahan plot soalnya. Plot nya dimana? Di otak LiZz. Hehehehe..**

 **_YJ_**

 **Author POV**

Jaejoong terus berlari dengan kalap, disusul Hankyung di belakangnya yang sesekali mengarahkan jalan mereka ke kamar Yunho. Saking kalapnya, Jaejoong sampai lupa ia seharusnya bisa melayang dengan bantuan angin dingin miliknya. Begitu pula dengan Hankyung yang seharusnya mampu terbang dengan angin miliknya, walaupun panas, namun tentunya tak menghalangi sang pengendali.

Raut wajah Jaejoong yang tadinya terluka dan terpuruk, kini berganti raut panik dan khawatir. Dan Hankyung benar-benar menyadari hal itu dari perubahan sikap Jaejoong.

"Ke kiri, Jae! Lalu nanti naik tangga!" Ujar Hankyung memberitahu. Tak mudah menjangkau pintu kamar Yunho. Selain karena istana Cassie tidaklah kecil, Jaejoong juga baru pertama ini memasuki istana Cassie. Walaupun arahan dari Hankyung memang benar, namun tetap saja Jaejoong kadang terlalu jauh di depan sehingga terlambat mendengar informasi dari Hankyung bahkan tidak mendengarnya.

Kira-kira 5 menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan pintu besar bernuansa hijau. Hey! Bukannya istana Cassie didominasi warna merah?

"Yunho suka warna hijau. Makanya pintu kamarnya jadi nampak berbeda dari dinding dan hiasan lain." Jelas Hankyung melihat tatapan bingung dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengetuk pintu besar itu. Hankyung hanya mampu menghela nafas, berharap Jaejoong tidak terluka oleh lemparan sesuatu, atau mungkin tergores api milik Yunho?

"Jangan ganggu aku, Hankyung hyung.." Yunho memang memiliki indera yang cukup peka. Ia samar-samar mendengar suara Hankyung tadi.

"Yunho-ya.. Igeo Jaejoong-ieyo.. (Ini Jaejoong)" Jaejoong berusaha memanggil Yunho dari balik pintu kamar.

"M-mwo?!"

BRUK

Terdengar suara kaget Yunho yang disusul suara sesuatu terjatuhdari balik pintu kamar Yunho.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi? Gwanchana ne?" Mendengar suara aneh, Jaejoong semakin bingung dan takut terjadi apa-apa pada Cassie yang menawan hatinya itu.

"A-ani! Hanya selimut. Ne, selimut!" Kentara sekali jika Yunho berbohong, mana ada selimut bisa berbunyi 'bruk' jika terjatuh?

"Paling-paling si bodoh itu terjatuh dari kasur. Mungkin senang mendengar suaramu." Ejek Hankyung tanpa belas kasihan, yang memang tepat sasaran. Di dalam, Yunho sedang berusaha berdiri setelah acara jatuh dari kasurnya.

"Y-yah, hyung! Memang ada apa dengan suaraku?" Jaejoong merona sedikit, membayangkan pangeran-berkuda-putihnya tersenyum padanya.

"Molla, membuatnya jatuh hati mungkin." Goda Hankyung pada Jaejoong, membuat pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah.

CKLEK

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kalian kesini?" Pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok Yunho yang agak, err.. Awut-awutan. Rambutnya nampak kusut, efek kegelisahannya mungkin. Tak ketinggalan kemejanya yang juga kusut, sebagian masuk ke dalam celana dan sebagiannya keluar.

"Err.. Hyung cuma mengantar Jaejoong. Kalian selesaikan masalah tanpa saling menyakiti, ne? Dan kau, Yunho. Kembalikan Jaejoong dalam keadaan utuh. Aku tidak mau Heechul sampai marah padaku karen tidak bertanggung jawab. Annyeong!" Hankyung buru-buru melarikan diri setelah memberikan wejangan kepada sepasang Cassielf itu.

"Aish... Dasar hyung menyebalkan.. Ah, masuklah, Jae." Yunho membuka pintunya agar lebih lebar dan memiringkan badannya, mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk.

Jaejoong pun tak bisa protes atas panggilan Jae' dari Yunho karena Hankyung belum jauh melangkah. Hey, dia juga malu tahu.. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan melangkah memasuki kamar Yunho, ehm.. Ralat. Memasuki kamar yang tadinya kamar Yunho, karena kini lebih bisa dikatakan kapal pecah. Hancur. Porak-poranda. Kacau. Berantakan. Dan remuk.

"Mwo?! Apa yang terjadi di kamarmu?! Kau apakan mejamu? Kau apakan lemarimu?! Yah! Itu kenapa kaca bisa pecah?! Jangan-jangan kau tinju? Coba kemarikan tanganmu!" Jaejoong melupakan keterpurukannya, secara sempurna. Ia seakan tak pernah galau dan sedih karena Yunho. Kepribadiannya yang cerewet (dan perhatian sebenarnya) langsung muncul melihat kekacauan yang dibuat Yunho.

"Yah! Tanganmu lebam, berdarah, terluka, dan kau diam saja?! Neo micheoso?! (Apa kau gila?!)" Tanpa peringatan, Jaejoong meraih tangan kanan Yunho, yang memang dibuatnya meninju cermin yang hancur itu tadi. Jaejoong segera mengalirkan air dengan kekuatannya, membasuh tangan Yunho yang terluka, kemudian membekukan tangannya hingga sebeku es batu, yang kemudian diletakkannya di atas lebam-lebam di tangan Yunho, sehingga mereka seperti berpegangan tangan, walau nyatanya Jaejoong hanya menangkupkan tangannya di atas buku-buku jari Yunho. Perlakuan Jaejoong membuat Yunho meringis, pastinya, dan tersentuh. Ia bahkan sudah menyakiti Jaejoong, ia sadar itu, dan meninggalkannya. Namun Jaejoong mendatanginya dan merawatnya. Pantaskah apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi terhadap namja yang ia baru sadari bahwa telah ia sayangi.

"Kau harus menjaga diri! Bagaimana bisa seorang pemimpin Cassie melukai dirinya sendiri?! Kau bodoh ya! Meninju kaca lagi! Untung tidak ada pecahan kaca yang masuk ke kulitmu! Bagaimana kalau infeksi!" Jaejoong terus mengomel seperti ibu-ibu yang merawat anak kecil yang terluka. Bedanya, sang anak bahkan lebih tinggi dari sang ibu.

"Ne, mianhae, Umma.." Goda Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Ia merasa geli sendiri dengan perlakuan Jaejoong padanya. Bahkan Jung Umma tidak sepanik dan secerewet ini saat ia kecil dan terluka.

"Umma gundulmu! Aku bukan ummamu!" Protes Jaejoong sambil menekan kuat-kuat tangannya yang sebeku es batu tadi ke luka-luka Yunho, membuat empunya tangan menjerit bagai anak gadis.

"Aaahh! Appo! Appo-appo-appo! Auch!" Jerit Yunho sambil melompat-lompat di tempat, persis anak kecil.

"Makanya jangan iseng!" Jaejoong mengendurkan tekanannya, mengembalikan tangannya ke buku-buku jari Yunho, dimana lebam-lebam Yunho terbentuk.

"Nde, mianhae... Geundae.. Kau sungguh tega, Joongie.. Ini sungguh sakit, kau tahu?" Adu Yunho sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya, membentuk ekspresi merajuk yang -tidak- imut.

"Jinjja? Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Dengan cuek Jaejoong membalas seadanya, membuat bibir Yunho makin maju beberapa milimeter. Jaejoong sebenarnya senang karena Yunho memanggilnya Joongie lagi, bukan Jae, seperti ketika Yunho mempersilakannya masuk ke kamar Yunho.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, bahkan Jaejoong sendiri tanpa sadar masih mendinginkan lebam Yunho, yang seharusnya sudah tidak apa-apa. Yunho sendiri dengan sadar tidak mau terlepas dari kelembutan tangan Jaejoong. Hingga dengan terpaksa Yunho harus buka suara akibat tangannya yang mulai mati rasa.

"Joongie, tanganku mulai mati rasa.. Kau bodoh atau apa? Bengong saja."

Dengan tersentak, Jaejoong menarik tangannya. Ia nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sebelum tersadar oleh kata-kata Yunho.

"M-mian.." Dengan tertunduk Jaejoong meminta maaf. Bahkan Jaejoong sepertinya tidak memusingkan ejekan bodoh yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ne, gwaenchana.. Lalu, mengapa kau sampai menyusulku kesini?" Yunho perlahan melangkah kearah kursinya yang -untungnya- tidak patah.

"Habisnya.. Hankyung hyung bilang kau ribut di kamarmu, ada suara kaca pecah, dan lainnya. Katanya kau kalau marah itu suka melampiaskannya pada macam-macam. Kan aku khawatir! Kau kira aku bisa tidak memperhatikanmu dan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja?!" Jaejoong mengomel dan mengaku di saat bersamaan. Yunho yang mendengarnya sedikit tersenyum senang, walau tidak ketahuan oleh Jaejoong karena posisi Yunho membelakanginya. Yunho tengah menarik kursi agar ia bisa duduk di kursi itu dan rencananya, duduk bercerita dengan Jaejoong.

"Lagipula kan aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu.."

GUBRAK!

"N-ne?!"

Yunho pun sukses terjengkang. Rupanya perhitungannya meleset. Ia batal duduk di kursi dan justru terjengkang dengan tidak elit di depan kursi.

"Omo! Puhahahaha..! Kau ceroboh!" Ejek Jaejoong dengan tidak pekanya bahwa ia yang membuat Yunho jatuh. Raut wajahnya pun sudah berubah, berkebalikan dengan raut sedih dan khawatir ketika menceritakan alasannya mengunjungi kamar Yunho. Tentu saja kepribadiannya sendiri sudah menjadi Jaejoong yang jahil.

"Sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Aku atau kau, yang mau duduk saja tidak becus?" Lanjut Jaejoong dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa).

"Ck, ini kan juga gara-gara ucapanmu." Gerutu Yunho sambil berusaha berdiri dan duduk dengan benar dan tepat. Rupanya Yunho berhasil untuk duduk dengan baik dan benar kali ini.

"Ucapanku?"

"Aish! Masa kau lupa? Bodoh benar kalau iya."

"Yang mana? Aku banyak berbicara tadi." Tanya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak peka dengan keadaan.

"Aigo! Kau mengakui dirimu sendiri cerewet!"

"Yah! Aku kan bercerita! Tentu saja aku berbicara banyak!" Jaejoong tidak terima dibilang cerewet. Padahal kenyataannya begitu, ia saja yang tidak mau mengaku.

"Arra, arra.. Uri Joongie tidak cerewet.." Ujar Yunho dengan senyuman separuh alias seringai.

"Joongie-ya.. Kau tadi bilang kau sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku? Kau salah bicara atau telingaku yang salah?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Eoh? Joongie memang bilang gitu kok. Kan Joongie bilang akan tunggu Yunnie. Artinya Joongie maunya sama Yunnie.." Jaejoong berucap dengan polos dan bernada manja. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, sesekali meremas tangannya sendiri karena kegugupannya.

"Y-Yunnie?" Tanya Yunho bingung dengan nama asing itu.

"Panggilan buatmu." Sahut Jaejoong singkat dengan nada malu-malu.

"Gomawo ne, BabyBoo.."

BLUSH

"Kumohon lupakan panggilan menggelikan ituuuuu ~ ..." Mohon Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan kemeja yang dipakai Yunho. Jangan lupakan posisi mereka yang berhadapan, dimana Jaejoong lebih tinggi karena Yunho sedang duduk.

"Andwae. Itu menggemaskan sepertimu." Kembali Yunho meluncurkan gombalan mautnya disertai senyuman casanova.

BLUSH BLUSH

Double blushes untuk Jaejoong. Ia tak menduga bahwa Yunho mampu membuatnya tersipu malu dan tak berkutik.

"Arra, arra.. Hentikan, jebal.." Jaejoong membentuk pout dengan bibir cherry nya yang ranum.

Yunho hanya mampu tertawa terpingkal, melupakan masalahnya dengan Jaejoong, melupakan tangannya yang barusan terluka, bahkan melupakan Jaejoong yang mempout di depannya.

"Yah! Jangan tertawa!"

Yunho belum menghentikan tawanya, bahkan makin kuat karena wajah Jaejoong yang lucu baginya.

"Kalau tidak berhenti, kutarik pernyataan sukaku tadi!" Ancam Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah serius.

Seketika Yunho menghentikan tawanya namun tetap dengan posisi akhirnya, yaitu mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan tangannya yang memegangi perutnya. Alias, Yunho menganga lebar dengan tidak elit.

Sebaliknya, kini Jaejoong yang menertawai Yunho akibat pose konyolnya.

Kira-kira 5 menit dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua, menggoda dan menertawai satu sama lain, hingga Yunho kembali memasang raut serius untuk topik yang serius.

"Jadi.."

Jaejoong terdiam dari acara tertawanya. Memfokuskan pandangannya ke bibir hati Yunho yang menggoda untuk dikecup, dijilat, dilumat, dan.. Mwo?! Kok jadi gini?!

"Maukah kau memaafkanku? Akibat ketidak pastianku tadi? Aku hanya.. Bingung." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya, menunjukkan kegelisahaannya.

Jaejoong terdiam, berpikir mungkin. Sesungguhnya tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan, mereka saling menyukai, hanya yang satu bimbang, dan yang satu tak berani maju.

"Okay.. Aku mau.. Keundae! Ada syaratnya!"

Baru saja Yunho mau memeluk dan mencium Jaejoong seperti di film-film ataupun di komik-komik remaja putri, perkataan Jaejoong membuatnya mengerem keinginannya itu.

"N-nde?! Syarat?!"

"Iya. Kau harus mau!" Paksa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, menutupi keiblisannya. Muehehehehehe... #plak

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Yunho berusaha tidak keberatan, padahal hatinya sudha menjerit-jerit tidak terima.

"Kau harus suka padaku dan menandaiku! Lalu mengatakannya dengan lantang di pesta Kyuhyun. Kurasa pestanya akan berlangsung hingga tengah malam nanti." Tantang Jaejoong pada Yunho yang melongo dengan lebarnya.

"K-kau gila?!"

"Lakukan atau aku tetap marah." Ancam Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang masih terkagum-kagum akan keiblisan Jaejoong.

Setelah perdebatan alot, Yunho & Jaejoong pun sepakat mengenai syarat dari Jaejoong.

 **_YJ_**

 **SKIP TIME**

"Mohon mengosongkan lantai dansa. Sekali lagi, dimohon untuk tamu undangan seluruhnya untuk menepi dan mengosongkan lantai dansa." Terdengar suara pengumuman dari podium oleh salah seorang buttler keluarga Kim.

Lantai dansa dikosongkan, Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia itu. Jantung Yunho berdebar, mengingat betapa rumit syarat-syarat Jaejoong yang tidak diceritakan oleh LiZz.

"Jaejoong-ah.."

 **TBC**

 **Mian LiZz baru bisa update!**

 **LiZz sibuk dengan persiapan MOS, 3 hari MOSnya dan 1 minggu pelajaran pertama di SMA!**

 **Iya, LiZz masuk SMA!**

 **#tebarbunga**

 **LiZz nggak janji update cepat karena tugas SMA udah numpukkkk...**

 **Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8 - They're Fine, Right?

**Title : Cassielf's Love Stories**

 **Main Cast : Yunho & Jaejoong**

 **Other Cast : DBSK & Super Junior (Not all of them), dan pemeran lain yang belum direncanakan -_-**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Humor.**

 **Author : LiZziE . YunJae . HaeHyuk**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik diri sendiri. Cerita milik saya. Plot terinspirasi dari FF fantasy yg pernah LiZz baca.**

 **LiZz kembaliii.. Sekarang LiZz ngetik FF di laptop loh… #pamer #plak**

 **Dulu LiZz ngetik FF di tab, terus di hp, sekarang laptop! Tapi mian, updatenya ngaret..**

 **By the way anyway busway, untuk spoiler yang dulu tentang plot FF ini ke depannya, mungkin akan LiZz ubah atau mungkin tetap. LiZz masih memikirkan kelanjutannya karena tugas SMA LiZz numpukkkk.. Jadi mungkin alurnya akan kacau-balau dan tidak sesuai dengan yang awal karena LiZz sendiri lupa akan alurnya #author ga professional –a**

 **Jadi, langsung dibaca aja yuk!**

 **_YJ_**

 **Jaejoong POV**

"Jaejoong-ah…"

Yunho mengucapkan namaku dengan lembut. Astaga, apa yang mau dilakukannya? Ia menarikku ke tengah-tengah kerumunan seperti ini, kuharap ia tidak berbuat aneh-aneh.

"Aku mau menyatakan sesuatu padamu."

Omo.. OMO.. OMO! Apa dia mau memenuhi syaratku? Kukira tadi kami hanya bercanda saja. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaksanya menuruti syaratku. OMO! Kenapa dia berlutut dengan satu kaki?! Aku mau dilamar?! Ani, ani. Aku tidak boleh bahagia dulu, nanti jatuhnya sakit.

"Aku sudah salah selama ini, Joongie.. Aku menjauhimu, aku membuatmu bingung, dan bahkan aku menyakitimu dengan perkataanku. Tapi satu hal yang mau aku akui saat ini. Bukan karena paksaan, bukan karena syarat konyol yang kita perdebatkan tadi, dan bukan juga aku mau mengemis permintan maaf darimu. Kulakukan ini karena kesungguhan hati dan dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam."

Ya ampun, aku mau kabur saja. Ini memalukan! Di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan ditatap berates-ratus pasang mata. Astaga, harusnya tidak kukatakan saja tentang hal ini kalau akhirnya malah memberinya ide untuk hal ini

"Joongie, mungkin aku bukan Cassie terbaik, terhebat, teromantis, terlembut, tersopan, terkuat, dan ter- ter- lainnya. Namun aku mau meyakinkanmu bahwa, aku mampu menahan emosimu, aku mau belajar memahami kepribadianmu seluruhnya, aku mau dan mampu untuk mencintaimu apa adanya. Mungkin aku tampak konyol karena baru menyadarinya dan mengatakannya sekarang, setelah melukaimu dan menyakitimu. Namun tidak, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak pertama kita bertemu." Yunho berdiri sekarang. Aku speechless, aku bingung mau berkata apa. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hal ini terjadi.

"Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah dirimu untuk kutandai sebagai targetku?"

Aigoo.. Ini baru pertama kudengar.. Seorang Cassie menanyai seorang Elf akan kesediaannya menjadi target. Biasanya kan mereka langsung 'nyosor' saja.

 **Author POV**

Yunho berdiri dengan gugup, menunggu jawaban namja cantik di depannya itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih betah terdiam dan menunduk, menatap kaki-kaki mereka dan lantai marmer yang berkilau.

"A-aku…"

Seluruh telinga mendengar, seluruh mata melebar, dan seluruh jantung berdetak keras, berharap-harap cemas dengan jawaban sang Elf. Tidak terkecuali Yunho, bahkan tangannya ikut berkeringat dingin.

"Y-Yunho.."

Jaejoong merona. Ya, ia menunjukkan kepribadiannya yang malu-malu. Seluruh Cassie melongo melihatnya, karena memang belum ada Cassie yang melihat secara live, seorang Jaejoong yang merona.

"I do.."

"KYAAAA!"

"Dia menerimanya!"

"EUNG KYANG KYANG KYANG!"

"Heol, daebak.."

"Aku juga mau kau begitu, Hae-yaaa!"

"Cih, seharusnya aku begitu saja tadi."

Dan jeritan-jeritan, gumaman-gumaman, serta gerutuan-gerutuan lain terdengar membisingi ballroom tersebut. But, yeah.. Tokoh utama kita malah sibuk berbagi ciuman di tengah sana.

"Gomawo, Joongie…" ujar Yunho setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Jangan diulangi." Sahut Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata tajam dan raut wajah dingin. Yeah, kepribadiannya berubah lagi. Padahal sedetik lalu ia merona, batin Yunho.

Suasana ballroom yang ceria, amat berbanding terbalik dengan sesosok berkerudung yang mengintip di jendela ballroom paling puncak. Sosok itu memakai jubah berwarna biru tua dengan aksen merah darah yang begitu panjang dan menutupi tubuhnya seluruhnya. Ia bersender pada dinding istana dengan santai, padahal tinggi istana itu mencapai berpuluh-puluh, bahkan berates-ratus meter.

"Semua Cassie dan Elf sudah berpasangan rupanya.. Dengan ini, aktorpun lengkap. Teater bisa mulai diisi. Layar mulai diangkat. Dan pertunjukkan boleh dimulai." Gumamnya dengan senyuman tipis yang mencurigakan.

 **_YJ_**

"Junsu! Jangan berlari-lari hanya dengan celana dalam!"

"Yah! Evil-Kyu! Kau letakkan dimana kemeja soft-pink ku!"

"Mana kutahu, hyung! Aku tidal hobi memakai kemeja seperti itu, Su-ie hyung!"

"Berisik! Kalian berisik! Eyeliner ku tidak sama rata gara-gara kalian!"

Dan berbagai teriakan membahana di lorong kamar-kamar namja-namja cantik di istana keluarga Kim.

Ada apa sih ini? Kenapa mereka heboh sekali?

"Hoodie kuning bergambar monyetku hilang!" Kemudian terdengarlah derap langkah Eunhyuk yang heboh.

"Cari saja hoodie yang lain!" Balas Heechul dari meja riasnya.

"Heechul-ie hyung, apa lipgloss ini terlalu merah? Joongie takut Yunnie tidak suka nanti.."

"Aniyo, Joongie-yaa.. Apa Hangeng itu suka dengan mata yang tegas?"

Dan mereka heboh mengurusi make-up mereka -_-

"Tolong Su-ie jebal! Su-ie tidak tahu harus pakai apa untuk kencan!"

Ooh.. Rupanya mereka mau kencan...

…

…

EH?

KENCAN?

SEMUANYA?

 **_YJ_**

"Mianhae lama menunggu… Heechul hyung dan Joongie hyung tadi lama berdandannya.."

PLETAK

"Appoooo!" Jerit Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Balas Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Joongie hyung kok nggak marah ke Heechul hyung? Kan hyung memukul saudara sendiri?" Tanya Junsu dengan polosnya.

"Ani. Itu karena dia pantas mendapatkannya." Jawab Jaejoong dengan melirik Kyuhyun tajam pula.

Dan kelima Cassie di hadapan mereka, hanya bisa melongo melihat kerempongan pasangan-pasangan mereka.

Ada dimanakah mereka sekarang? Kesepuluh namja-namja tampan dan cantik itu ada di lobby sebuah mall besar di pusat kota. Jangan tanya bagaimana negeri itu bisa punya mall, karena tak lama lagi, kalian akan tahu alasannya.

"Jja, kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"Louise Vuitton!"

"Channel!"

"Armani!"

"Hermes!"

"Cartier!"

Nah, mata para Elf sudah 'bling-bling' saja.

"Aigoo.. kalau begini kan repot jadinya.. Kalian berangkat sendiri-sendiri aja kalo gitu." Usir Yoochun dengan kurang ajar. Heechul melotot tajam dengan matanya yang ber-eyeliner.

"Begini, aku akan menemani Joongie, kalian urus sendiri masalah kalian." Yunho segera merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dengan mesra dan membawanya kabur ke section mall jewelry, dimana toko Cartier menunggu pasangan itu.

"Kalau begitu, Kyunnie denganku." Seret Changmin mengarah ke daerah Armani. Padahal menurutnya merek itu tidak akan cocok sama sekali itu Kyuhyun nya yang manis. Paling juga nanti geser ke toko games.

"Kajja, monyet. Kau mau lihat apa di LV?" Donghae melenggang meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang seperti monyet kehilangan pawangnya #slap

"Hankyung! Bawa aku ke Hermes! Sekarang!" Perintah Heechul sambil mengulurkan tangannya, meminta digandeng.

"Apa kau merasa keinginanku merepotkan?" Tanya Junsu sedih. Memang hanya Yoochun yang menyuarakan isi pikirannya tadi. Sebenarnya yang lain juga kok, hanya saja mereka memendamnya dan berkorban.

"Aniyo.. Kajja, Channel ada di bagian mana?" Yoochun tersenyum tulus. Ia hanya bercanda tadi, berusaha memancing suasana, yang mana direspon oleh Yunho.

Dan kelima pasangan itu menuju gerai merek-merek internasional itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa pasang mata mengawasi mereka dengan aura yang aneh.

 **_YJ_**

"Akuuuu… Leeeee…Laaaahhhh…."

Sesaat setelah melemparkan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa di depan gerai ke-.. sekian yang dikunjunginya, Jaejoong mengeluh lelah.

"Geotjimal.. Elf bisa lelah dalam shopping ternyata?" Goda Yunho. Ibaratkan Elf adalah wanita yang hobinya shopping. Gila bukan?

"Geurae.. Ejek saja aku.. Kami juga punya rasa lelah tau!" Seru Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan tanganya dalam gerakan statis. Tak lama, angin sejuk perlahan berhembus, disusul bunga-bunga es dan salju tipis yang terbentuk di sekeliling tubuhnya sehingga menciptakan kesejukan.

"Arrasseo.. Aku iri dengan para Elf sekarang. Kalian bisa membuat AC pribadi, ne?"

"Cassie juga bisa menghangatkan tubuh ketika musim dingin, dan kami harus kedinginan padahal kekuatan kami sendiri berunsur dingin." Jaejoong menggerutu sembari berdiri. Ia berencana untuk berjalan lagi setelah beristirahat sejenak.

"Yeah, memang sih.. Tapi kami juga kepanasan ketika musim panas. Joongie, setelah ini mau kemana? Pergi makan di a-…"

Tanpa sempat melihat maupun merasakan sama sekali, sebuah metal-kalau tidak mau disebut sebilah logam yang mengkilap- kecil terlempar kearah mereka dan membuat darah mengalir di pipi Jaejoong melalui bekas luka vertical sepanjang 4-5 cm.

"Jae! Apa yang terjadi?! Besi apa itu?!" Teriak Yunho dengan geram. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menyakiti Jaejoong ketika ia disana.

"MWO?! Aku berdarah!" Jerit Jaejoong tidak terima wajahnya dilukai.

" _Dormir pour toujours,_ Elf." Seseorang berjubah membisikkan sebuah kalimat ketika melewati Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong jatuh lemas. Ia pingsan. Untungnya Yunho menangkap tubuh kurusnya.

"MWO?! JAEJOONG-AH!"

"YAH! NUGU-YA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" Teriak Yunho geram dan emosi. Rahangnya mengeras, sorot matanya menajam, giginya bergemelatuk, dan urat-urat di dahinya tampak. Ia kesal karena tidak bisa mengejar sosok itu karena tubuh Jaejoong yang pingsan di pelukannya. Namun sosok itu seakan menghilang ketika Yunho menyadarinya.

Buru-buru ditidurkannya Jaejoong di sofa itu dan berlari mengejar sosok itu walau mustahil karena sosok itu seakan tak kasat mata dan menghilang. Tak sampai 15 meter Yunho berlari, ia kembali akibat menyadari kebodohannya meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Diteleponnya keempat saudaranya dengan tergesa-gesa secara bergantian. Nihil. Tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Ingin dilemparnya smartphone canggih itu karena dirasa tak berguna sama sekali. Merasa usahanya percuma, ia pun mengetikkan pesan dengan kesal. Pesannya itu ditujukan bagi keempat saudaranya yang berisi tentang Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan ia akan menyetir kembali ke istana. Mereka memang membawa 5 mobil yang berbeda. Walaupun ini negeri antah berantah dan seperti istana, namun modernisasi tetap berlangsung.

Setelah terkirim, digendongnya Jaejoong di depan, dengan langkah lebar Yunho membopongnya menuju parkiran, mengacuhkan tatapan kaget dan heran dari orang di sekitarnya.

Satu hal yang ia tidak tahu, keempat saudaranya juga sedang marah, kesal, panik, dan takut, karena uke mereka masing-masing juga pingsan setelah mendapat luka gores di salah satu tubuhnya.

 **_YJ_**

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Apa kalian berhasil mengenai kelimanya?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang duduk di kursi besar, membelakangi 5 sosok berjubah gelap.

"Ya."

"Mereka benar-benar sudah terjatuh lemas ketika kalian pergi kan?" Tanya sosok itu lagi. Tampaknya ialah dalang dari kejadian tadi.

"Tentu. Mereka akan tertidur hingga nyaris seperti jiwanya telah direnggut." Sahut salah seorang yang berjubah.

"Bagus. Pergilah, pastikan kepanikan dan kericuhan yang menguar dari para Cassie itu." Perintah mutlak itu segera dilaksanakan.

" _Dormir pour toujours… Me montrer votre foi…_ " Gumamnya dengan pelan dan tersenyum dengan senyum yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Senyumnya bagai gabungan dari senang, kecewa, kesal, dan sedih?

 **_YJ_**

"SELAMATKAN MEREKA!"

Istana Cassie yang biasanya tenang, kini digemparkan dengan kejadian yang menimpa kelima Elf yang baru saja digendong pulang oleh masing-masing kekasihnya.

Kehebohan berawal dari Yunho yang menendang kasar pintu depan istana yang megah dengan Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongan bridal-style nya. Belum sempat Yunho menidurkan kekasih hatinya di kasur pada kamar terdekat, terdengar pintu istana kembali terbuka kasar lagi. Saudaranya datang satu persatu, persis sepertinya, menggendong kekasih mereka masing-masing, membuat maid dan butler istana terkejut.

Tak ketinggalan, Changmin bahkan berteriak-teriak panik memanggil Jung Appa dan Jung Eomma. Di lain pihak, Hangeng memerintahkan salah satu butler disana untuk menghubungi Kim Appa dan Kim Eomma untuk segera datang bersama Mr. & Mrs. Lee dan Cho.

Kembali ke saat ini, dokter-dokter kepercayaan kedua keluarga sudah dikerahkan, mereka sedang memeriksa kelima Elf itu dalam ruangan tertutup, meninggalkan yang lainnya di luar. Saat ini seluruh individu, terutama kekasih dari kelima Elf itu, tak bisa menyembunyikan raut khawatir mereka. Bahkan Changmin berdiri diam tidak menyentuh makanan apapun. Lain lagi Yunho, ia bahkan tak berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir. Donghae sejak tadi tidak berhenti untuk berdiri, duduk, berdiri, berjalan sedikit, kembali duduk, dan seterusnya. Yoochun sendiri juga mondar-mandir tak karuan, hingga terkadang ia nyaris bertabrakan dengan Yunho dan Donghae. Hangeng satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan duduk walaupun raut cemas juga tak terelakkan dari wajahnya.

Semua orangtua mereka, duduk diam. Suasana benar-benar sunyi dan suram.

"Yunho-ya, Yoochun-ah, Donghae-ya.. Duduklah kalian.. Jangan membuat kami makin pusing.. Changmin-ah, kau juga." Bujuk Jung Umma sembari duduk bersandar pada suaminya.

"Tidak bisa, Eomma.. Aku cemas pada Jaejoongie. Dan aku rasa mereka juga gelisah menunggu Junsu dan Eunhyuk." Sahut Yunho sambil berusaha tersenyum menenangkan.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menunjukkan sosok dokter-dokter yang berhamburan keluar. Salah satunya, yang paling senior, berdiri di hadapan mereka semua, dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang lega sama sekali.

"Yeorobun.. Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk.." Ucap dokter senior itu memulai.

"Yang baik terlebih dahulu, Uisanim. Jebal.." Kim Umma bersuara lirih dan bergetar.

"Begini, mereka tidaklah sakit, tidak pula meninggal, denyut nadi, nafas, jantung, semuanya normal. Mereka hanya pingsan, atau mungkin tertidur. Namun.."

Belum sempat mereka menghembuskan nafas lega, dokter itu sudah menahannya dengan kata 'Namun'.

"Mereka bagai tertidur dan tidak sadarkan diri untuk jangka waktu yang tidak dapat kami tentukan. Dengan kata lain mereka seperti koma."

Dunia bagai runtuh dan hancur tepat di mata mereka, suasana yang tadinya sepi, kini semakin mencekam.

"Andwae.. Andwae.. Nae aedul.. Andwae!" Kim Umma mulai histeris, ia meronta-ronta di pelukkan suaminya. Kim Appa hanya sanggup diam tanpa bisa menenangkan karena dirinya sendiri butuh penenangan.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa penyebabnya?" Hangeng berusaha tetap berpikir rasional. Seingatnya Heechul tidak mengalami benturan apapun, bagaimana mungkin ia koma?

"Kami juga kurang mengerti. Kesamaan pada kelima tubuh mereka hanyalah adanya luka gores sepanjang 4-5 cm di kulit mereka. Seperti terjadi goresan dengan benda tajam. Melihat bekas memar yang tertinggal, kami memperkirakan benda itu berupa besi, perak, atau logam lainnya. Apakah Anda sekalian mengingat ada kejadian yang melibatkan benda dengan karakteristik tersebut?"

Hawa panas tiba-tiba menguar. Asap tampak mengepul hebat. Udara bak kehilangan kelembabannya. Sedetik kemudian api menyala-nyala dari tubuh kelima Cassie di hadapan dokter senior itu. Bahkan lampu dan kaca di sekitar mereka mulai retak dan pecah akibat suhu yang tidak main-main. Dokter itu pun mulai berkeringat di hadapan mereka.

"Sosok itu.."

"Sosok berjubah itu.."

"Siapapun kau, akan kukejar hingga ke neraka.."

"Rupanya sosok itu minta dibakar hidup-hidup."

"Beraninya ia menggoreskan benda sialan itu padanya.."

Rupanya kelima pasangan itu memang bertemu dengan sosok berjubah yang menggoreskan suatu benda pada para Elf itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Sosok apa?"

"Siapa mereka ini? Jelaskan pada kami!"

"Siapa yang kalian maksud?!"

Kelima Cassie yang diliputi amarah itu bagai tak menggubris ucapan orang di sekitar mereka. Tepat ketika kelima orang itu akan melangkah pergi dengan emosi membara, teriakan Jung Appa berhasil menghentikannya.

"Hentikan! Kalian butuh lebih dari emosi untuk mengejar sosok berjubah yang kalian sebutkan. Mungkin mereka berbentuk organisasi mengingat kejadiannya terjadi secara serentak. Jelaskan pada kami, mungkin kami memiliki informasi mengenai organisasi yang akan kita semua bantai."

Perlahan, bara api memudar, suhu ruangan menurun, dan amarah mereda. Masing-masing menyadari tindakan bodoh yang akan mereka lakukan, mereka menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan diri.

Satu-persatu menceritakan kejadiannya, dimana keseluruhan ceritanya memiliki inti yang sama. Sosok itu menyerang dari jauh dengan sepotong metal atau logam yang menggores bagian tubuh Elf, entah bagian wajah, tangan, kaki, leher, atau bagian tubuh manapun. Dan sesaat kemudian, sosok itu melangkah mendekati Elf, dan membisikkan sesuatu, kemudian mereka jatuh pingsan.

"Chakkaman. Tak satupun dari kalian yang mendengar bisikan itu? Mungkin itulah kunci dari masalah ini." Tanya Mr. Lee sedikit berharap.

"Entahlah, aku tidak benar-benar mendengarnya." Sahut Yunho.

"Yang aku tahu, itu bukan dari bahasa kita. Sebab terdengar asing di telingaku." Hangeng menimpali.

"Kalimatnya tidak panjang. Seperti dua atau tiga kata saja." Yoochun berusaha mengingat kembali.

"Aku merasa pernah mengenal bahasa itu. Namun, aku tak benar-benar menyimak apa yang dibisikkannya pada Hyukkie." Donghae mulai merasa frustasi akibat semua masalah dan kejadian ini.

"Kurasa aku mendengarnya. Itu sesuatu seperti, 'domir phouge thuju'? Cara berbicaranya agak sulit.." Changmin mengerutkan keningnya setelah mengucapkan bahasa aneh itu.

"MWO?! COBA ULANGI!" Jerit Donghae tiba-tiba sambil melangkah maju, mendekati Changmin.

"AKU FAMILIAR DENGAN ITU!" Lanjutnya menggebu.

"Nde? Ah, 'domir phouge thuju'? Begitu?" Ulang Changmin tidak yakin.

Donghae terdiam kaku. Matanya membulat lebar. Bibirnya seakan tak mau terkatup.

"Hae-ya? Wae? Apa artinya?! BERITAHU KAMI!" Yunho seakan nyaris meledak akan rasa cemas dan ingin tahunya.

"Andwae.. Katakan ini bohong.." Racau Donghae kalut, ia melangkah mundur dan jatuh berlutut.

"Donghae!" Mrs. Lee kaget akan reaksi Donghae. Memang apa arti kalimatnya?

"KATAKAN, HAE! KATAKAN!" Paksa Yunho semakin panik. Beruntung Yoochun dan Hangeng menahannya.

" _Dormir pour toujours…_ Bahasa Perancis yang artinya…"

Suasana mendadak semakin tegang, harap-harap cemas menunggu lanjutan kalimat Donghae.

"Tidurlah selamanya…"

 **TBC**

 **Haiiii!**

 **LAMA TAK BERTEMUUUU!**

 **Hayoo! Tidurlah selamanya…! Waduh-waduh.. Gimana nih?! *smirk**

 **Nggak ada death chara, jangan takut. LiZz juga ga tega kalo ada yg angst gitu.**

 **Oh ya, untuk bahasa Perancisnya, LiZz nyontek dari gugel translet. Jadi kalo ada salah, LiZz mohon maaf karena LiZz bener-bener buta untuk Perancis. Alasan Lizz pake bahasany, karen waktu kalimat 'sleep forever' di translate ke macam-macam bahasa, yang paling keren ya Perancis. Hehehe.**

 **Terus, untuk yang 'Me montrer votre foi', kalau readers mau tau sekarang, silakan buka gugel translet. Kalo mau nanti, ya nanti aja buka gugelnya. Kalo mau tau dari LiZz, nih LiZz kasih tau. Rotfl #plak**

 **Donghae : Artinya 'Show me your faith'**

 **LiZz : Kok dibilangin sihhhh…? *mewek**

 **Nah, faith tentang apa? Kenapa harus faith? Kan AKTF! #plak. Bukan, bukan itu. Itu ada hubungannya sama relasi pemimpin itu sama Cassie & Elf dan tentang alasan pemimpin itu nyuruh anak buahnya mencelakai 5 oppa kita yang cantik-cantik. Nyehehehe.. #slapped**

 **Oh yaa..**

 **Mianhamnidaaa.. LiZz bener-bener ketimbun sama tugas dan UTS di SMA. Ini tahun pertama LiZz di SMA dan LiZz sudah hamper tewas karena tugas..**

 **Mungkin berikutnya update akan makin ngarettt… LiZz akan memaklumi kalau readers sekalian bosan dan jenuh nungguin FF ini jadi gamau review lagi.. Gapapa, LiZz ikhlas..**

 **Entah kenapa, LiZz bukan author pro, bukan author yang bertanggung jawab. LiZz semakin kehabisan ide dan bingung mau lanjutin ceritanya gimana. Jadi kalau bukan karena tugas SMA, kalau belum update, artinya LiZz kehabisan ide dan bingung mau buat cerita kayak apa.. Miannnn…**

 **Kalau misal, LiZz buat FF lain di sela-sela FF ini, maklumi yaaa.. Miannn..**

 **(Nulis oneshoot lebih gampang.. :'( #plak)**

 **YUNJAE REUNIAN DI WAMIL! OMG GROUND FORCE FESTIVAL DAEBBAK! ROKA DAEBBAKKKKKKK!**

 **#YunJaeIsBack2015**

 ***langsung kalap***


End file.
